The Next Great Adventure
by SorifTheHunter
Summary: Harry died... he was sure of it. Dumbledore didn't meet him, someone else did. When he agreed to help the glowing stranger that met him he was sent to another world where he could become stronger. Magic was unusual... elves, dwarves, humans and trolls were all different. He never realized he was going on The Next Great Adventure. Powerful!Harry. Alternate Dimension. NOT OC-centered
1. Prolouge: The Bright Light

**A/N: This is my second story and my first attempt to a Harry Potter Fanfic =). Up in till Harry's death it follows cannon and that probably won't change.**

**I always enjoy reading a review; it helps with my writing and confidence, so when you're done why don't you give me one?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the world and plot.**

**Well enough talk and on with the prologue.**

The wind blew gently through the Forest as Harry walked to his doom. Harry made no attempted to draw his wand as the Dark Lord drew his.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort said softly, very softly...almost as his voice was part of the gentle breeze or the cackling fire "the boy who lived."

None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting: Everything was waiting. Hagrid was struggling strongly against his binds, Bellatrix was panting in her excitement, and Harry thought inexplicably of Ginny, and her blazing look, and the feel of her lips on his, the flow of her hair in the wind, her cheerful smile and laugh. ¨ Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he were to proceed. Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed his fears

He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone.

Harry saw nothing but darkness. _Is this what it's like to die? _He thought to himself.

Suddenly he felt himself laying face down, listening to the silence. He was perfectly alone. Nobody was watching. Nobody else was there... He was not perfectly sure where **there** was himself.  
A long time later, or maybe no time at all, it came to him that he must exist, must be more than disembodied thought, because he was laying, definitely laying, on some surface. Therefore he had a sense of touch, and the thing against which he lay existed too.**  
****  
**Almost as soon as he had reached this conclusion, Harry became conscious that he was naked. Convinced as he was of his total solitude, this did not concern him, but it did intrigue him slightly. He wondered whether, as he could feel, he would be able to see. In opening them, he discovered that he had eyes.

A bright yellow light washed over him, he turned around and looked into it. He could make out a humanoid form seemingly sitting down in the midst of the bright light.

Barely had the wish formed in his head than robes appeared a short distance away. He took them and pulled them on. They were soft, clean, and warm. It was extraordinary how they had appeared just like that, the moment he had wanted them...

He gave the place a quick glance over; it was a large room much larger than the Great Hall. Maybe he was in the Room of Requirement. It kinda reminded him of King's Cross station, just without the trains... and **a lot** cleaner.

Harry thought sorely of the things that just occurred... Voldermort was now on his way to kill his surviving friends and there was nothing he could do about it.

He just hoped they would be able to kill Nagini and finish Voldermort off once and for all.

The glowing light moved slightly. Harry turned back to the glowing form and stared at it.

"Hello?" he called hesitantly.

"Greetings, Harry." a booming voice said. It was very similar to that of Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked the glowing figure

"Oh, your friend Albus asked me to come and talk to you for a short while."

Harry looked closer at the form, he couldn't make out the face very well, but he could see a flowing white beard. The more he looked the more his eyes began to hurt so he looked away. "Am I dead?"

"Well that depends." the voice said thoughtfully

"Depends on what?"

"What you mean by 'dead'."

"Am I..." Harry paused for the right words "Gone? Has my soul left the world?"

"Ahh... Now that is a million golden coins question. The answer is simple; you are dead if you wish to die. To go on."

"Do I have the choice to go back and help my friends?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I was getting to that." the voice said suddenly irritated "I am here to give you a choice."

"What kind of choice?"

The voice sighed "You youngsters are always so impatient..." it muttered under its voice. "You have three choices; you can return to your friends if you wish, finish what you started, defeat your enemy Voldemort. Bring good to your world."

Harry looked hopeful as the voice continued.

"Or you can peacefully go to the afterlife. You have had a long and productive life, surely you are tired."

"What is the last choice?" Harry asked curiously

"You would know if you let me finish speaking!" the voice muttered to himself again. "Ye gods, Albus. You owe me big time for this." to Harry he said out loud "Or, you can go on a small vacation."

"What do you mean by 'vacation'?" Harry asked again, he couldn't help but let his curiosity take over.

"You can go to another dimension, another place in space time and all that other... muggle crap. You can go to another place."

"Why would I want to go there?" Harry asked, a vacation **did** sound nice... but his friends needed him.

"There is a place that needs your help, it needs a hero." The voice continued he was beginning to sound a bit wishful. "You could always return to your dimension when you are done."

"Do you want me to go there?" Harry questioned.

"I think," the voice said "that if you choose to go to this place, this alternate dimension, there is a chance you might do great good. Then again I can't promise anything but it might even help **you** out a bit. Toughen you up; give you an edge and what you need to defeat Voldemort."

Harry looked at the floor silently for a few moments. On one hand, he wanted to return as soon as he could, but on the other hand if he could go to this place the stranger was talking about...

"You can always return to your own dimension." the voice said again, he sounded quite hopeful that Harry was even thinking of going to this mysterious dimension.

"Then I'll go." Harry said decidedly. "I'll go to this place and do what I can."

The light suddenly grew bright and the tone of the person suddenly grew much more cheerful.

"Then it's settled! I'd tell you to back some bags but you won't be needing them." it said cheerfully suddenly growing taller as if it just stood up. The light began vibrating, an aura of happiness radiated off of it,

"Hold on." Harry said suddenly

The bright light stopped moving

"Yes?"

"How long will I be there for?"

"Hmmm... about sixty years, more or less. But it will only be a second in your world."

Harry nodded "Then what am I waiting for? I have **another **world to save"

"When you open your eyes." the light said "You will be on an island about the same size to the one you know as Australia. Good luck Harry."

"Thanks. For some reason, I feel like I'm going to be needing it."

Harry closed his eyes, for a moment before he paused and opened them again

"Hold on! Sixty **years**?"

"Have a nice time!" the voiced called.

Shutting his eyes again, it almost felt he had just apparated. Something tugged at his naval and jerked him away.

He felt like he was spinning for several minutes before he slowly creaked his eyes open and tried to move. It was several minutes before his blurry eyes got accustomed to the darkness around him. Harry was in the midst of a large forest. He could hear the cackle of a fire nearby. Harry's head was pounding like he never felt before (And he had some pretty bad headaches in his life). He tried to move but found he couldn't.

… He was bound to a tree. Just great…

Struggling against the ropes that bound him was useless. Where ever that speaking light had sent him, it was **not **his idea of a vacation.

Harry sighed, he didn't have his wand, he had no idea where he was and he was **starving**

A short figure, that reminded him of a dwarf, walked up to him, it was curiously clad in a metal helmet with a large spike sticking out the top. It was wearing a rough leather shirt with heavy steal chain mail draped over its shoulders and had metal pants and spiked boots on. An axe was in one of its hands while a particularly large shield that had an emblazoned mountain crossed by a axe on it.

A long beard adorned its face and above it beady black eyes peered from the sides of the helmet's nose protector.

"Oi Qenaz, it seems da lad has fin'lly woke'n up."

**I decided to ****write this a while back when I first started Chronicles of Another Dimension. It's NOT OC centered like ****Chronicles of Another Dimension**** is. It also might cross over with it towards the end. I might take some oc requests, if anyone wants to maybe add a ****sm****all**** character to befriend Harry and help him out in his new Adventure or thwart him and plan his downfall.**

**It might be a while before I put out the first actual chapter. I just decided to put the prologue out to see how it was liked and if I should continue it. The Chapters are going to be long (around 20,000 words each) and better written unlike my other story. **

_Remember to Review!_


	2. Chapter 1 The Village Named Zandoria

**The Next Great Adventure**

**Chapter 1**

**An Odd Land.**

A cold wind blew through the forest he was in causing him to shiver. Harry's head was still throbbing as he looked up to see a man (He assumed it was the person the dwarf had called Qenaz) around his own age, maybe a bit older, walk up.

The man had wavy brown hair reaching just below his ears and was wearing a full set of white armor, similar to those in the Hogwarts Castle. There was a large shield strapped over his back and a large mace was on his belt. He looked at Harry curiously with dark brown eyes.

"Does he speak Common or Standard?" The man asked the dwarf

Harry nodded slowly "I understand what you are saying if that's what you want to know." he looked over the man to see there was a small camping site behind them.

The man eyed Harry carefully. "Well..." he said at length "You are definitely not an outlaw. Even the most foolish ones carry more than this." he held up a long stick of wood. A wand...

Harry looked at it carefully and noticed it wasn't Draco's wand, the wand he had been using for a while lately.

It was his holly wood wand with Fawke's phoenix feather in it, but it was broken...

How the hell did it get there?

"'E recogn'zes it, Qenaz..." the dwarf muttered.

The man -Qenaz- nodded "It's a magic wand, isn't it?" he asked Harry

Harry nodded in confirmation. There was no point of denying it.

"Who are ye?" the dwarf asked.

"Harry Potter." Harry said twitching in the binds.

"Maybe we should let him go..." Qenaz suggested "He looks uncomfortable."

The dwarf shook his head savagely "Ya canna trust dem wizards, an' sorc'rers an' magishions! Dey all mean trouble to da likes of us."

Harry looked surprise, they seemed to know about magic but they didn't know that he couldn't do any without the wand. Maybe magic worked differently here?

"I assure you." Harry said "I mean no harm."

"But we have no proof that there is truth in your words." Qenaz said "As far as we know as soon as we let you go you'll attack us."

"Ya canna trust-"

"Wizards, sorcerers and magicians." Harry finished

The dwarf nodded "Goo' ta see ya agree with meh."

"What are you?" Qenaz inquired "What race I mean."

"I'm human. Like you I assume." Harry said

"That is not very much reassurance as I'm sure you know." Qenaz said

Harry looked confused "It's not?"

The dwarf peered at Harry "Where are ye from lad? I've neva seen ye before."

Qenaz nodded at that "You do seem to be not from around here... or anywhere for a matter of fact by the way we found you."

"How did you find me?" Harry asked, beginning to regret coming here.

"Well as you see we were camping here." Qenaz said jerking his head over his shoulder to the small fire pit and two tents. "When we saw a large beam of blue light suddenly shoot down from the sky. So we followed it and found you curled up in a heap with this in your hand."

"Maybe 'es from da magik school." The dwarf -whose name he hadn't found out yet- muttered

"So where are you from?" Qenaz asked again

"You won't believe me if I told you..." Harry said

Qenaz smiled gently "You would be surprised at what we would believe."

Harry sighed and began to tell his story.

It must be said Qenaz and the dwarf looked quite surprised when he finished.

"Sent by the gods and angels themselves..." Qenaz muttered in a daze.

"Or 'es complet'ly nuts." The dwarf muttered

Harry looked back and forth between them. Qenaz on one hand looked like he was about to bow down and pray to him. The dwarf on the other hand was looking at him like he was an insane lunatic.

"We need to let him go." Qenaz said decidedly.

"Ahh, hells no!" the dwarf shouted "'E could be a lyin nut!"

Qenaz was ignoring him and already untying his bonds.

"Thanks." Harry said as he felt he feet touch solid ground.

"Forgive us for tying you up. You cannot be too safe in these times."

Harry opened his mouth to ask what 'these times' meant, but decided not to.

Qenaz guided him over to the fire while the dwarf sauntered behind them eying Harry suspiciously and muttered how he was probably insane under his breath.

Harry was grateful to be next to a fire as the wind began to pick up around them, making the trees sway.

"So you have no idea where you were sent?" Qenaz asked throwing more wood onto the fire.

Harry shook his head. "I was only told I am here to have a small vacation and do 'great good' and train for taking down Voldemort."

"And this Voldemort is a... dark wizard, correct?" Qenaz asked

Harry nodded

"Dat name sounds familiar..." The dwarf commented

Qenaz looked thoughtful for a moment "It does... but then again it could be a common name in the mainland."

"I don trust wiz'rds." The dwarf declared again "Nor humans."

Harry looked at the dwarf curiously "What's wrong with humans?" he said turning his head to Qenaz.

The man sighed and looked deeply into the fire. "Humans... us," he began "are not very well liked in this dimension."

"So who are the dominant races in this place then?"

"Elveses." The dwarf muttered. "Tall, pointy eared and shining elveses."

Harry looked thoughtful "Tall and shining?"

The dwarf nodded stonily "Yup…

"They sound very different from the elves where I am from." Harry said looking at the dwarf "You're a dwarf I assume."

The dwarf nodded "Da name is Dlisn Mountain-Cutter."

"Well, as I said before I'm Harry Potter."

"It is great to meet you, I'm Qenaz." The human muttered looking at the ground.

"No last name?" Harry asked curiously

Qenaz shook his head quietly "No but you can call me Qenaz the White Knight."

"We're Sellswords" Dlisn proclaimed cheerfully "Both of us have no family or very many friends."

"Sellswords? Like mercenaries?" Harry inquired

"Yup!" Dlisn said proudly "Da best dere is."

Harry jumped as a loud howl came from behind him.

The dwarf jumped up as well and swung his axe into a better grip "Dere 'ere." He said simply to Qenaz who was standing as well with his mace and shield already out.

"Who's here, and why do you both suddenly have your weapons out." Harry asked nervously

"We didn't bother to tell him what we were doing out here did we, Dlisn?" Qenaz said slightly muffled by his bright white helmet that covered his face.

"Nope, I don trust him." Dlisn said, muffled as well from his own helmet.

"We're waiting for some bandits said to be around here." Qenaz explained

"Then what was that howl?" Harry said

"My pet wolf." Qenaz said "She warned us that the bandits were coming."

"So let me get this straight," Harry said slowly "I landed in the middle of a forest in a beam of light, you found me and tied me to a tree thinking I was an outlaw, wands are not needed for magic here, you two are both mercenaries out here looking for bandits, Qenaz has a pet wolf and you guys are about to go fight and leave me here without out my wand completely defenseless?"

"Yup!" Dlisn said smiling widely as he checked his weapons to see if they were strapped on correctly. His two axes and hammer were properly secured with his shield on his back

Harry sighed. What did he get himself into this time?

"Can you fight?" Qenaz asked

"Very well actually, I am a wizard after all." Harry said

"Good then you can help."

"Not without my wand." Harry said pointedly

Qenaz looked at Harry thoughtfully for a moment. "Well… I suppose we can at least trust you to help us fight off these bandits. Because they'll kill you… or worse if they catch you."

"But-" Dlisn shouted in protest

"You cannot trust wizards, sorcerers and magicians; yes I know. You tell me this every time we come across one." Qenaz cut in handing Harry his wand back

Harry smiled thankfully and twirled it in his fingers. Yeah he definitely missed his wand since Hermione accidently broke it.

Before anything else could be said a large white wolf bounded into the small camp and nudged Qenaz with her nose and beckoned him to follow her as she ran back to where she came from

"Let's hope you fight as well as you seem to think you do." Qenaz said running off after his pet, closely followed by Dlisn

Harry sighed and ran off after them.

After several minutes of running it dawned on Harry that he had no idea where he was going. Harry paused and looked around. He completely lost track of Dlisn and Qenaz while running blindly. It wasn't easy running in jeans

The forest stretched all around him in all directions.

Harry took his wand out and held it in front of him on the palm of his hand "Point me." He whispered. The wand spun around for a few seconds before pointing towards Harry's right.

Harry smiled and ran off in that direction

He was only running for a few minutes before he began to see a sparkle of light in front of him. Running towards it, Harry began to hear voices.

"Haha! We caught them!"

"The Bandit King will make us rich for bringing him these two bounty hunters! For a long while they have been irking him."

Harry slowly crept closer to the clearing and hid the bushes at the edge of it listening intently.

"Ye know, we aren't bounty hunters…" he could hear Dlisn say

There was a loud crack and a cry of pain from the dwarf

"How stupid did you think we are?" an unfamiliar voice said

"I was hopin very…" Dlisn grumbled loudly after crusing in a language Harry didn't recognize

Harry gazed around the clearing from his spot in the bushes. There were five men standing around Qenaz and Dlisn. Both were tied up but Qenaz was on his side either stunned or unconscious. Dlisn on the other hand looked perfectly fine and was busy mouthing off to his captors

"Ye scared of meh aren't ya? How 'bout ye let meh go so I can chop yer knees off?"

The dwarf was rewarded with another smack across the face

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it towards the closest bandit "Stupefy." He muttered, sending a red spell bolt from his wand.

The bandit didn't see the bolt coming and slumped to the floor as it hit him.

His friends all spun around and drew their weapons.

"There's someone here!" one of them shouted "Find him and bring him alive!"

As the bandits ran off into the forest leaving only one behind Harry crept out of his hiding place.

When the bandit saw him and dashed at him, Harry lifted his wand and pointed it "Expelliarmus!"

The sword flew through the air and landed next to Dlisn. The bandit paled and turned to flee

"Diffindo!"

Dlisn's binds came off and he rubbed his wrists angrily "Ye could 'ave cut me hand off!"

"Your welcome!" Harry called as he rushed over to Qenaz who was unconscious.

Dlisn charged the bandit who had attempted to flee, now that he was unarmed, but Dlisn tackled him and sat on his back

"Enervate." Harry said pointing his wand at Qenaz.

Qenaz's eye flew open and he stared at Harry "Ugh… thanks." He said sitting up rubbing his temples

"Da boy is quite good with cantrips." Dlisn said from tying up the bandits

"What do you mean cantrips?" Harry protested "Those are hard spells!"

Qenaz stood up and flexed his hands. "Where are the other bandits?" he asked ignoring Harry's outburst

Before Harry or Dlisn could answer, several brutish cries came from the forest.

"I would assume they are coming this way." Harry said

Qenaz picked up his mace and shield. "Then we might as well take them head on."

A smile broke onto Dlisn's face "Dats da way of thinkin!" he crowed, picking up his axe

Harry looked at them curiously "How were you guys caught?"

Qenaz smiled sheepishly "I ran into a tree…"

Dlisn sighed and stroked his beard "Do ye know how 'ard it is ta see through a helmet?" he asked "It's incredibly tough…"

A bandit broke through the trees and glared at them "Since when do the two well known Sellswords have a third in their company?"

"Since right now, I guess." Qenaz said cheerfully as he swung his mace at the bandit "Welcome to being a Sellsword, Harry."

The bandit lunged his sword at Harry's chest before Harry could answer, but it was bashed away by his mace. The White Knight swung his mace downwards at the bandit's head.

The bandit brought his sword up to block the incoming mace, but the mace broke clean through leaving him with a broken hilt.

"D-d-don't kill me!" the bandit squealed "I have… eight children to take care of, yes eight children!"

Qenaz shrugged with a smile on his face "Then you should have picked a safe carrier" he said bringing his mace down onto the bandit's head, leaving a large dent in his helmet "and been a better liar." He continued cheerfully

The-Boy-Who-Was-Sent-To-Another-Dimension sighed. "Bloody hell… you guys are way too cheerful."

Dlisn blocked a swinging sword that was aimed for Harry "Get used ta it, lad." He shouted, chopping a bandit's knee off. "And dats what ya get for, hittin me face!"

Harry ducked under the third bandits swing and swung his wand at him

There was a bright flash of light and the bandit found himself suddenly hanging upside down by his ankle.

"Bloody hell… you killed them." Harry exclaimed looking at the two dead corpses

"OI! Let me down ye good for nothing sorcerer!" the bandit screamed, shaking violently trying to free himself.

"One, I'm a wizard and two,n o I think you're better off up there then dead down here even if you are a git." Harry said looking at the two other bandits, one was missing his head (and a knee) and the other's helmet was smashed in from the mace Qenaz was holding

"What did ye think we were gonna do? Make em tea?" Dlisn scoffed "Dere bandits of course we killed em!" he gazed at the wizard for a second "Oh no… yer one of dem no killin types, aren't ye?" Dlisn asked

"Oh leave the boy alone, you idiotic dwarf." Qenaz scolded "His world is quite obviously different from this one."

Harry turned away from the dead bodies and towards the two bandits they had tied up. "What are you going to do with this gits?" he asked

"We, you're one of us now." Qenaz corrected joyfully

"What if I don't want to?" Harry retorted

Qenaz shrugged again still smiling "Then good luck getting through this forest and surviving in a world that is nothing like your own."

Harry sighed before smiling weakly "I see you have a point. I guess I'll follow you for a while, at least until we get to a town. But still what are we going to do with them?"

Dlisn shrugged and gave one a good kick in his privates "Take em to da bounty office."

Harry looked over to Qenaz who had dropped his mace and shield and was kneeling towards the full moon. "What is he doing?" Harry asked pointing towards the kneeling human

"'Es prayin…" Dlisn muttered tying the last bandit up "'E does it afta and before ev'ry battle. It's a clerical thing… knda funny dat they call him a knight event hough 'es a cleric."

The wind was becoming increasingly cold as they trekked through the forest. The three bandits were bound together and were marching between Qenaz, who was leading them, and Harry who had his wand pointed at them. Dlisn brought up the rear, carrying two large packs that belonged to him and Qenaz.

"So… who is dis Woldymart guy?" Dlisn asked

"Voldemort." Harry corrected "He's a dark Wizard that is almost immortal."

"I hate immortals…" Dlisn said "Dere so much harder ta kill, but chopp'n dere knees usually works."

"You guys fight immortals?" One of the bandits asked as he trudged along

"Only once." Qenaz replied pushing the bandit forward "We don't usually get those really powerful types around here. They tend to stick to the mainland with all those heroes and warriors. Not to mention the Guild."

"Where is the mainland?" Harry asked curiously

"West of here. Two days by a fast boat. A few seconds by teleportation." Qenaz answered.

"What is it called?"

"It's split into two places. The Free World, better known as the Empire, and the Dark Lands. Each of those is split into different places as well."

Harry nodded at the information and continued walking in silence for a few minutes "So what are we going to do with these guys?"

"We take em to da office, collect our gold." Dlisn answered promptly

"Then we usually take a rest at the tavern." Qenaz continued "From there we'll try to figure out what happened to you. Maybe check out this Bandit King they spoke of."

"And then?"

"Rinse and repeat."

They walked on for an hour before they saw a large village at the horizon and the sun beginning to rise.

"Welcome to Zandoria." Qenaz said

It was another half hour before they actually reached a large village. It was a quaint town much like Hogsmeade in many ways. It must have rained recently because there were puddles of water laying around the dirt street. Carriages and wagons were lined along streets and next to houses. It couldn't have been before five in the morning and people were already bustling around.

"Nice morning isn't it, Qenaz?" A woman shouted as they pasted her bakery

"Never been nicer!" the cleric replied with a smile

Harry looked around. Almost everyone had pointed ears or was just barely five feet tall with long beards. The only humans as far as he could tell were him and Qenaz.

"The population here is mostly elven." Qenaz said reading Harry's expression "I'm just about the only human who passes through here."

The people of the town seemed very cheerful and merry to the two Sellswords. Harry was mostly regarded with slight mistrust but Qenaz assured him it was nothing.

After entering the bounty hunter office and getting paid a small bag of golden coins, Harry was led down a side street to a large tavern. Inside were several famers and others getting their breakfast before a day in the fields and forests. Music was being played by a tall elven woman with a flute in the corner.

"Breakfast, Dlisn?" A bartender shouted

"F'r three! A mug of yer best mead would do meh good as well." The dwarf shouted back

The bartender chuckled and glanced at Harry curiously "You two pick up a new hand?"

"It's a long story." Qenaz answered ushering Harry to a table that had Qenaz and Dlisn's names etched in it.

Food was brought to them speedily. Large platters of toast, eggs and bacon. Almost as good as Hogwarts. Several mugs of mead were placed in front of him by a exceptionally beautiful elven lady with a smile.

"So what's the plan?" Harry asked through a mouthful of eggs

"We listen, we ask and we eat." Qenaz replied

"Listen for what?"

Qenaz pointed at a farmer that was sitting with a burly looking adventurer next to them that were deep in a conversation

"It's true I'm tellin ya!" one of them said loudly "All sorts of things have been coming from another dimension. Haven't you seen those things the Drow have been having lately?"

"Drow are evil dark elves." Qenaz whispered "Hated more than humans."

"It was most likely the deep-downers that gave them the technology to make them." The farmer retorted

Dlisn glowered at the man, contemplating whether chopping off his knees were worth it.

"Deep-downers are evil dwarves." Qenaz whispered again

The two people lowered their voices out of earshot when they notice that Qenaz and Harry were listening.

Qenaz continued eating for several minutes before he finally looked up at Harry. "It seems you might be stuck here for a while."

"I know I'm stuck here." Harry said "I agreed to come."

"'E said something about bein 'ere for a while." Dlisn muttered

"Right, right…" Qenaz said "So become stronger eh… how about the Academy?"

Dlisn shook his head "To many elves hatin on humans."

"Atlantis?"

"Hold on…" Harry interrupted "The city underwater? THAT Atlantis?"

"Is there another?" Qenaz asked curiously "If there is…"

"I be bettin dere be untold riches in it." Dlisn finished

"You do know I can't breathe underwater." Harry said

"You're a sorcerer, you must have some kind of anti-water-breathing-spell-of-super-awesomeness" Qenaz said absently

Harry looked at them blankly "I'm not a sorcerer. I'm a wizard"

"Are ye?" Dlisn pressed "I saw ye do pretty well with dem cantrips."

"Those were not cantrips! Those were advanced spells!" Harry protested weakly

Qenaz arched an eyebrow "Are you sure? That is pretty basic magic around here…"

"Dat be why he need ta get stronger." Dlisn realized "In his word dose are da strongest spells."

"Not **the **strongest but-"

"Then you need more work than we thought…" Qenaz said thoughtfully "Maybe we should take him to the mainland."

"Nah, we be needin to take out da Bandit King." Dlisn said finishing his mug

Qenaz mulled over his thoughts for several minutes while sipping his mead "The gods sent him to us for a reason." He said slowly "We were meant to be his companions."

"I am a bounty hunter not a baby sitte!" Dlisn complained

"I don't need a baby sitter!" Harry shouted "I'll be fine on my own!"

"No you won't." Qenaz said "Trust us. Our world is nothing like your own."

Harry was seriously pondering bashing his head into the table… repeatedly or maybe hexing them into kingdom come

"We'll find you a teacher. You help us out on bounties." Qenaz said "That way it won't bother our work and you can train."

"I hate sorcerers…" Dlisn muttered

"I'm a wizard not a sorcerer." Harry repeated

"Den wheres yer magic ingredents?" Dlisn "Ye use magic from within yerself. Dat makes ye a sorcerer."

"Fine… whatever you say." Harry said annoyed

"Then why don't we get a teaching." Qenaz said cheerfully standing up "While we are searching for more bandits we can teach you some woodlore. What say you?"

"Can't we sleep first? I've been up for like forty eight hours." Harry inquired

Dlisn laughed heartily "Only forty eight? Bah, ya need more work den I dought."

Qenaz's wolf howled from outside and pawed at the tavern's door.

"It looks like we have a lead." The White Knight said picking up his helmet and holding it under his arm. "Let's get going."

Harry stood up and followed them outside. The white wolf he saw before was sitting down gnawing on a bone that looked suspiciously like it might have been a hand

Qenaz looked at it and grimaced "Guess she found them."

"We need ta get more food." Dlisn said "Ye be almost out and we need for da lad."

"Then go get some." Qenaz said "I'll take Harry to get some proper clothes. Maybe a sword or staff."

"I'm fine with my wand." Harry protested weakly "And I like my muggle clothing."

"Da 'ell is a muggle?"

"Doesn't matter either way. You can barely run in those… whatever it is." Qenaz said pointing to Harry's jeans.

"Meet ya at da edge of town." Dlisn said as he turned and walked down the opposite way.

Harry looked at Qenaz who was gazing at the sun

"Come, Harry. It's pretty early but the tailor should be open."

"I don't have any money." Harry said

"Yes you do!" Qenaz responded "You do remember you helped us bring those bandits in. It earned you a nice little sum of 10 coins. It's a good amount for around here."

"How much is that elsewhere?"

"Not much." The man admitted "But it's more than enough around here, especially just for some clothes and equipment."

They jogged down the street follow tailed by the white wolf until they got to the market part of town. It was a short street lined by about a dozen small stores that sold everything from clothes to weapons, armor, alchemy ingredients, herbs and magical equipment. They stopped firstly at a tailor. Walking in with several loud knocks, Qenaz pulled Harry in firmly despite his protests.

"Oi! I'm coming I'm coming! A shabby old man shouted from the back "Stop bangin on my darn door!"

"Charming…" Harry muttered under his breath

"Its early." Qenaz replied joyfully "He might be a bit annoyed

A short, balding old elven man walked in holding a mug of steaming coffee. "What ye want Qenaz? Need more armin caps?" he asked glaring at them

"No thank you Uncle." Qenaz said merrily "Just some regular clothes for the boy here."

The old elf raised an eyebrow "I didn't know you had a child…"

Harry went red and spluttered out several incoherent words while Qenaz laughed and shook his head "He's not my son, Uncle."

"Brother than? I thought you were an orphan."

"He's more like a cousin." Qenaz said still smiling

"What does he need? And what in the abysses name is he wearing?"

"I'm not from around here, sir." Harry said respectfully "These are normal clothes from where I am from."

The old tailor eyed him carefully for several moments "You're are one of those people from another dimension…" he said

"Yup." Qenaz answered first "He was sent by the gods to aid us."

The old man looked incredibly impressed "He is? That is certainly good, with all these bandits and Drow running around destroying stuff and steeling stuff all the darn time."

Harry glanced at Qenaz briefly before nodding gravely "It is my top priority to stop them."

"That's good that's good…" The old elf said smiling toothlessly "Then what shall I be getting our new hero?"

"Just some regular silk clothes. Some leather pants and would be fine." Qenaz said "Soft leather for now. A belt and maybe… if you could make a nice pocket for his wand it would be quite helpful."

"A Wizard eh? Should I get him a wizard's cloak?" the tailor asked writing it down in a small scroll

"He's a sorcerer, but yes. A Wizards cloak would be useful." Qenaz answered "All in black and dark green."

"I'm a wizard!" Harry complained again

"No you are not. Get that nonsense out of your head."

The old man looked up from his scroll and took a quick look at them "Ye sure you're not his father?"

"A hundred percent!" Harry said exasperatedly

"Let me take some measurements then."

Harry allowed himself to be measured in a thousand different ways before finally Qenaz tore him away.

Next on their list was the blacksmith. Qenaz had to drag Harry there as well.

"Morning, Avador!" He shouted over the blacksmith's hammering.

The blacksmith looked up and smiled "Morning yerself Qen. How's the adventuring going?"

"Better and better, sir!" Qenaz said "I even got myself a new companion."

"Anythin happen to the dwarf?"

"No, he's fine. Off to get us some food. We are going to find that bandit hideout, sir."

Avador nodded and inspected Harry "A sorcerer?"

"Wizard." Harry corrected

"Then where are your materials?" Avador asked

"What materials?"

"Definitely a sorcerer then." Avador looked at Qenaz "What does he need?"

"A dagger obviously. A short sword wouldn't go amiss either, sir" Qenaz replied "He seems more of the fencer type then to an archer."

"I do know how to use a sword a bit." Harry said

"It'll be done in an hour." Avador said "I have some handles already made. And that," he pointed at the piece of metal he was hammering "Is almost done. He can have it since I have no other orders today."

"Thank you, sir." Harry said thankful he didn't need any heavy weapons or armor.

After a few minutes of idle chit chat they walked back out to the early afternoon sun.

"So Harry how are you liking this dimension."

"Reminds me of Hogsmeade so far."

"Should I ask what that is?"

"Does it matter anyways?" Harry countered

"Well let's go find you some comfortable boots. My favorite cobbler is down the street"

"What about a magic store?"

"You don't need to go to a wizard store."

"And why not?"

"Because, for the millionth time, **you are a sorcerer**."

"Fine you git… let's go find Dlisn."

"He thinks you're a sorcerer to."

"I AM A WIZARD!"

**So the first official chapter is out, (I'm sure you noticed since you just read it :P) I'm not actually spending a lot of time writing this until Chronicles Of Another Dimension is over, which hopefully will be soon. On another note I decided the chapters will only be about 5,000-10,000 words instead on your guys recommendations. The story is just beginning and it will probably be quite long since there is no specific plot. Only the long run plot. I am going to try and update once every other week or sooner if I can.**

_Remember to leave me a review. Reading gives me the perfect kick in the pants and confidence boost_


	3. Chapter 2 The Bandit Cave

The Next Great Adventure Chapter two

Harry glared at Qenaz for several seconds

"I look ridiculous." He stated

Wearing black leather pants that ended a few inches below his knees, a green shirt with black vest and a black and green cloak, a silver belt was around his waist holding his wand and a knife, Harry looked like your average adventurer and to his mind, like a Slytherin.

"Nah you look fine." Qenaz assured him as he strapped the sword to his waist. Just in case Harry needed it.

"Ye shoulda gotten him an axe." Dlisn commented. "Dey're cooler."

They were outside the city, just at the edge of the woods, helping Harry get used to his knew more medieval like clothes. It was high noon; the sun was shining brightly as a slow breeze blew through the forest.

After a long argument Harry consented to take his first lesson in woodlore that afternoon. He and Qenaz had caught up with Dlisn who bought more than enough food to feed a small army of trolls.

* * *

"Lesson one." Qenaz said loudly plodding deep into the forest followed by Harry and his dwarf companion. "Never eat the red berries."

"Why not?"

"You will either die or wish you did."

Harry sighed "Are you going to tell me anything useful?"

"Most likely." Qenaz replied smiling

There was a howl in front of them and they sped up

"We'll start with tracking." Qenaz continued "It's very useful around here, if not everywhere in general."

In a small clearing Qenaz's white wolf was rolling around in dirt. When they entered it stopped and looked up at and snorting as if to say "_Took you long enough"_

"So should I be looking for a piece of ripped clothe on a thorn bush or something?" Harry asked sarcastically

"That only happens in bard's stories." Qenaz said "Though footprints are common."

Dlisn walked a few feet off and peered closely at the ground "Ova 'ere."

Harry walked over to him and looked at the ground… there wasn't anything there.

"Da leaves on da ground are bruised." Dlisn explained

"That means someone walked through here." Qenaz said walking ahead of them and pointing at a bush with a slightly bent branch "They went through here."

Harry followed them through the forest for almost half an hour. They would point out different tracks every few moments. Broken branches, bruised plants, smashed greenery. Harry himself found several tracks that would led off to different directions. Qenaz even followed several of them, but they turned out to be leading off to watering holes and orchards. They were most likely shortcuts to steal food and get water he had said

"They must have just come through here." Qenaz muttered to himself. He was kneeling on the ground holding up a smooth stone. "They came from the river. One of them must had been playing with this rock and dropped it here."

Harry nodded and looked around. He could hear voices far off, coming from the west. He slowly crept towards the sounds. "Qenaz, Dlisn!" he whispered "I think I found them."

Qenaz slipped over to him quietly and peered over the boys shoulder. In the distance there were several burly looking men outside a cave. Dlisn followed them (less quietly).

"Plan?" Qenaz asked looking at Harry

"Why me?"

"You look like a strategist."

Harry sighed and gazed at the cave. He wished he had his invisibility cloak with him. A plan began formulating in his head. "I'll go in first."

"Gotya." Dlisn answered

"You two will follow and hit them silently." Harry continued

"We don't know how many are in there though…" Qenaz objected

"Don't worry about that." Harry said as he stood up and began to quietly slipped towards the bandits. "I'll deal with it."

Harry stepped out slowly into the clearing and ducked behind a crate next to the opening of the cave. He peered around its side. Four bandits were outside. "Stupefy!" he whispered

A bandit dropped much to the surprise of his comrades.

Before Harry could send another spell, Dlisn came charging through and swung his axe past Harry's back. There was a sickening sound of metal being crushed and several screams of pain; out of the corner of his eye he could see Qenaz charge down as well. Harry turned fully around to see Dlisn removing his axe from a bandit that had come up from behind him.

"Sorry 'bout dat, lad." Dlisn said "'E almost got ya."

Harry nodded his thanks and turned back around in time to see Qenaz's mace knock aside a blow from one of the last two. His wand was up in a split second "Expelliarmus!"

Qenaz winked his thanks at the young boy as he kicked the bandit's feet out from underneath him. He spun around and smashed his mace into the third bandit, effectively knocking him out if not killing him.

A small axe flew by both of them and hit the helmet of the last standing bandit. Harry turned and looked around; the original four that he saw were all downed plus one that had snuck up on him.

"We are definitely a good team." Qenaz said cheerfully

The three adventurers sauntered slowly into the cave. All was silent, eerily silent. Small fire pits littered the large cavern, most were recently extinguished. It took several minutes for Harry's eyes to get used to the almost pitch black darkness, nonetheless Harry could tell they were walking straight into an ambush.

"You guys realize this is an ambush right?" he asked slowly, feeling his way along the corridor they had decided to follow

The dwarf nodded and switched his axe with a crossbow. "Dere gonna underista… underuster… uh… whatyacallit" he stuttered softly

"Underestimate." Qenaz whispered slowly

"Yeah dat." Dlisn agreed "What he said. Dere gonna do dat ta us."

After a few more minutes of walking, Harry began to hear footsteps and talking that weren't their own.

"Someone is following us." He whispered softly to Qenaz at the lead

The cleric paused mid stride listening carefully to his surroundings "Yes I think you are correct. No matter, we'll be okay. It's probably just some small animal or something."

Harry shrugged and followed the White Knight deeper into the caves.

They came to a bend in the path. Dlisn placed his hand on the ground and stared at the rock floor. He looked up after a few moments and grinned. "Dere over dere, waiten for us."

Qenaz nodded and peered around the corner, he could make out things moving in the dark. "Plan?" he asked

"Take em loudly!" Dlisn whispered excitedly

"We are outnumbered by far." Harry argued "We should try to do it by surprise."

"Dere canna be any surprise." Dlisn disagreed "Dey been followin us."

"Head on it is then!" Qenaz said, heaving his shield in front of his face protectively.

"Hold on wait!" Harry protested as his two comrades charged in. "Those stupid bloody gits!" he cursed as he followed them slightly more cautiously

Sounds of metal rang throughout the large cavern as he walked in. He narrowly dodged a crossbow bolt as he gazed around the room. Dlisn was crouching behind a large boulder reloading his crossbow. Qenaz was in the midst of several bandits backed against the wall. Several bandits had turned and looked at the boy-who-was-sent-to-another-dimension as he entered the cavern room.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted, sending a sword flying into his grasp, startling the bandit it had belonged to. "Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" he shouted taking down three bandits "Petrificus Totalus!"

"The Hero of the Dimensions! He is here!" A bandit screamed cowering behind a rock pillar. "May the gods have mercy on our souls and honor!"

"The Hero of what?" Harry asked as he sent several more bandits into a comatose state.

"Just yer new nickaname." Dlisn said, punching several holes into bandits with his crossbow bolts. "It was all Qenaz's idea."

The White Knight laughed as his mace sent a bandit across the room into one of his buddies. "The name shall strike fear into bandits and monsters alike." He shouted connecting his foot with a bandit's privates.

"Could you have asked me first?" Harry yelled back over the chaos and commotion. He had used what must have been every hex he knew. They were bandits in full body binds, dancing uncontrollably, out cold, hanging in the air by their ankle, and probably being tickled to death as well.

"What fun would that have been?" Qenaz replied, sweeping his mace in large arcs. He stopped for a second to survey the room in amazement. What had been full of bandit's seconds ago was now what looked like a child's torture room. There were about fifteen bandits on the ground all do odd things, dancing, laughing, and hanging in the air. There were a few dead as well with either their helmets or armor crushed in or with several pieces of metal jutting out of different places where pieces of metal should never be.

All the bandits were down when Dlisn stepped out from beneath his cover and slung his crossbow over his shoulder.

"Holy mother of Tir…" he said flabbergasted "What da 'ell 'appened 'ere?"

Harry shrugged, grinning lightly "I told you guys I was good."

Dlisn blinked and rubbed his eyes through the helmet's opening. "Ah dare say ye were right, lad."

"Common guys there is only one more room over here." Qenaz shouted

The human and dwarf followed him through a wooden door. They entered a throne room where there was a large golden throne and upon it sat a middle-aged man, he had a spear in one hand and a small crossbow in the other. A golden crown laid tilted at an angle on his head, beneath it he had his nut brown hair in a warriors wolf tail. In the dimly lit room there were piles upon piles of gold on the ground, boxes and chests lined the walls and were scattered throughout the room. There were weapons on the empty walls and large banners next to them. On the far side behind the Bandit King was a gate that led off into another room.

"Hn." He grunted as they entered "I was expecting more form this new… Hero of the Dimensions. I am sorry I have to kill you now. You look like nothing more than a young boy."

Harry glared at the man annoyed at his words "I don't know where that nickname started but it's not true."

The Bandit King fixed his eyes on Qenaz and Dlisn. "You two again? How many times are you going to try and take me down before I actually manage to kill you?" he sneered "You thought bringing this wannabe hero would actually help you finally kill me?"

"This time we brought a sorcerer." Qenaz said scornfully "And if you haven't noticed we took down your whole brigade of bandits with him."

"We?" Harry said "I can't believe you guys used me."

"We didn't use you." Qenaz protested "We sincerely are your friends and have your best interests in mind. Dlisn and I knew you would be fine and wouldn't get hurt."

"Like that other boy you brought to fight me?" The Bandit King asked "The one I killed by decapitating him?"

Harry looked at the two Sellswords in horror.

Qenaz expression changed rapidly, he snarled at the Bandit King and took a step forward "Don't you dare mention him. You have no right to even **think **his name!"

A dry laugh echoed in the throne room. The Bandit King threw his head back and laughed long and hard while the three heroes just looked at him.

"Am I to blame that you brought a young boy, one whose balls hadn't even dropped yet, to a bandit raid? Am I to blame that I killed a boy who tried to kill me first?"

"'E does 'have ya dere Qen." Dlisn said gloomily

The Bandit King stood up and pointed his crossbow at Qenaz "I'm just going to have to kill all three of you. At least I'll give you a painless death out of respect. You did kill my whole crew."

The bolt shot at Qenaz. The White Knight lifted his shield to deflect it but it was too late

"Protego!"

The bolt shot across the room and embedded itself into the stone wall.

Qenaz peered at the bolt in shock.

"Darn…" Dlisn muttered in disbelief "Da gods really know 'ow to pick em"

The Bandit King hoisted his spear and charged the boy-who-was-sent-to-another-dimension angrily.

Harry sighed as he saw him coming and lazily flicked his wand, casting a silent Expelliarmus, arming the king. The spear flew towards Harry. He sidestepped it casually.

THUNK

Everyone turned and looked behind the young wizard. The spear was embedded into a bandit's chest. As the bandit was gawking at the spear jutting out of his solar plexus in horror he fell to the ground dead.

"I… er… meant to do that." Harry muttered

The scarred man snarled again and lifted a gladius sword from a pile of coins and closed in on Harry.

"Stupefy! Just give up already you bloody git!" Harry yelled, sending a red bolt from his wand hitting the outlaw square in the chest.

The Bandit King staggered before slumping, unconscious, to the floor.

Dlisn and Qenaz turned to give their thanks to Harry but found him glaring at them

"You used me!" he accused

"Not really." Qenaz protested weakly

"You wanted revenge and money from that git over there, so you used me to take out all the bandits and eventually him!"

"Well…" Qenaz began but fell silent from Harry's murderous glare. "Yes we did." He finished in a whisper

"Did you plan to help me at all?"

"Ye we did." Dlisn said "We were actually talkin 'bout it earliar."

"Look, Harry, we want to help you. Yes we did take advantage of you by getting you to take care of that… what word did you use?"

"Git."

"What does dat mean word mean?" Dlisn asked curiously "It sounds like somedin ta eat. Kinda like a cracker, nah a buiscuit. Great now ya gone anda made me hungry."

"Of that git." Qenaz continued ignoring Dlisn's stomach induced mutterings "I wanted revenge to what he did to my… friend and we needed the money to help you. Bounty hunting doesn't bring in as much as you would expect. If we need to get to the Mainland we are going to need a lot more coins."

"So that's your excuse? You needed the money?" Harry could feel a headache coming on.

"Uh… yeah?"

"And you expected me to just be your fool?"

"How bad is it going to sound if I say yeah again?" Qenaz flinched as Harry gripped his wand tightly

"I can't bloody believe it." Harry muttered "I get taken advantage of in my own dimension **and **in a completely different one."

"'E was a threat to da entire island, lad." Dlisn said, trying to diffuse the problem

"That doesn't change the fact you used me." Harry said flatly

"Correct, but we had the islands best interests at heart." Qenaz offered, still eyeing Harry's white knuckled hand that was still gripped his phoenix feathered wand.

"And that nick name?"

"Ah dought it may help." Dlisn said "Repatuations open many a locked door."

Harry sighed and looked at the Bandit King. He was stirring on the floor, beginning to wake.

"So uh…are we okay?" Qenaz asked cautiously

"No! We are NOT okay!" Harry said harshly

Qenaz nodded cheerlessly "I see we made a mistake." he said but he moved over to the Bandit King and pulled out a small knife.

"Get away from him." Harry said emphatically

The White Knight seemed to consider the consequences if he defied Harry. In the end he slowly back away just as the Bandit King woke completely up.

"Argh what happened?" he moaned rubbing his chest "I feel like I just got hit by a battering…" he trailed off when he remember what happened and saw Harry glaring at him "Ah fuck me."

"Can ah tie 'im up atleast?" Dlisn asked, removing a length of cord from his pack at Harry's nod.

"Common guys. It wasn't personal." The Bandit King begged "You already killed my entire crew; you're going to take all of my wealth and most likely my prisoner as well. Can't you just let me go?"

"No." Qenaz said vehemently "You are going to pay for all the pain you caused me, Zandoria and all of the island."

"I'm a bandit! You can't blame me for raiding and looting and all the other horrible things I did!" he objected

"Yes we can." Harry said quietly

The Bandit King looked at him, searching his blank face before hanging his head in defeat. "Will it at least be painless?"

"I'm not going to kill you."

"You're not?" he asked brightly

"You're not?!" Qenaz shouted indignantly

"I'm not." Harry confirmed "I don't believe in killing. I'm going to let you go on one condition."

The bandit's face fell "And that is?"

"I never see you or hear about you ever again."

"Deal!"

"First tell me your name." Harry asked

"I never tell a man my name without him telling me his first." Alton declared

"His name is Alton son of Haltnaz, from the family of Kerhap." Qenaz said angrily

"Dlisn, let him go." Harry commanded "I'm sure he's already heard my name is Harry Potter."

The dwarf looked at Qenaz who was seething but resigned when he looked at Harry who was firm and obstinate. With a sigh he went and cut the former Bandit King's bonds.

"Ya know 'e's lyin, right lad?" Dlisn commented as his axe cut through the ropes around his wrists and feet

"I don't care." Harry snapped

"But Harry!" Qenaz protested "We just went through all that trouble to catch him!"

"That really doesn't matter." Alton quipped

"You mean using me to take out his whole force?! You two did nothing but use me! I trusted you two!"

"Oh common, get off yer high horse, lad!" Dlisn said, his patience at its end "If it wasna for use ye would 'ave been dead when we found ya in da forest."

"Shut up dwarf." Alton sneered "The boy is obviously quite powerful. You're lucky he didn't kill **you **when you found him. You're lucky he hasn't blasted you into next week right now."

"Shut the bloody hell up." Harry said but the three ignored him

"You are just as selfish as you have always been." Alton said "You don't care but for your damned revenge. It was your fault the boy died."

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Qenaz screamed

"YOU BROUGHT HIM TO ME LIKE A LAMB TO BE SLAUGHTERED!" Alton exclaimed "WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?! HUG HIM AND GIVE HIM GODAMNED SWEETS?!"

"Shut da darn up, Alton, before I chop ya off at da knees." Dlisn shouted at the bandit "If 'Arry wasna such a g'd person ye woulda be be alive right now."

"Actually, if he wasn't such a good person you would most likely be dead." Alton countered "You were the ones who took advantage of him like that! I was just sitting here quietly planning my next raid when you two brought him in to kill me!"

"I said BE SILENT!" Qenaz shouted brandishing his mace

Alton whipped a sword off the ground and faced Qenaz confidently "You wanna go another round, fool? Without the sorcerer you don't stand a chance against me."

Harry whipped out his wand and shouted "Levicorpus!"

All three of them were whipped into the air by their ankles with a bright flash of light.

Glaring at them for a split second Harry turned and swept out of the room. With a flick of his wand the large stone doors slammed behind him.

"Harry?" Qenaz called after the boy-who-lived. "You're not going to keep us up here are you?"

"He just locked us in here…" Alton said "It takes three men to open those doors."

"Darn… maybe I shouldna have spoken outa anger." Dlisn muttered

"Ugh you two are such fools." Alton said sulkily "Why in the gods name would you try to deceive a sorcerer with the power of the gods?" he thrashed around in the air for several seconds fruitlessly

"Shut up, bandit." Qenaz said

"Why don't you make me, cleric?"

"I would… but if you haven't noticed WE ARE HANGING TEN FEET IN THE AIR BY OUR ANKLES."

Alton snorted and glanced at Dlisn "I'm going to kill you when we get down. If it wasn't for you and your big mouth pointing out that I'm a liar I would be halfway to Zandoria by now."

"What on the abysses name made you think I was going to let you get away?" Qenaz demanded

"Yeh. Even when we get down, we're gonna hunt ye down agin." Dlisn said

"Harry Potter!" Alton yelled, not caring whether the boy could hear him or not "You just made an enemy worse than you could ever imagine. I will come back for you one day. And that day shall be your last! I SWEAR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SLIT YOUR THROAT!"

The two Sellswords looked at him

"Made me feel better." Alton said with a mid-air shrug of his shoulders "Now I just have to follow through and do it."

"He just needs to cool off a bit." Qenaz answered, ignoring the threat "Give him a few minutes and he'll come back in here and give you another sound thrashing."

"Den why did 'e close dem doors?" Dlisn asked fearfully

Qenaz tried to reassure them "He'll come back in a moment… I hope."

**Not my best, but I kinda liked how this chapter went. It only gets better from here.**

**Because of most of you have said I'm going to keep the chapters shortish. I'm not sure how many times I can update, because I don't actually have a proper computer to write on nor do I have the opportunity to write everyday and I'm trying to finish writing my other story (Chronicles of Another Dimension), but it's almost done and when it is; I'll focus mainly on this one for a while.**

**Big thanks to Xahn777 for helping me with this story. If any of you like Naruto you should definitely check out his stories Sage of the Seventh Path and Master of Magnetism. They're completely awesome.**

**Oh and a quick question; can anyone guess who Alton is and what his relationship is to Qenaz and Dlisn? He's going to be the secondary villain to this story, so this isn't the last you'll see of him.**

**Next chapter is already partly written so it shouldn't be toooo long before I post it.**

**Until next time!**

_Remember to Review!_


	4. Chapter 3 The Wanderings and Ponderings

**Aaaaaaand here's a quick update. Anyone in the mood for reading for a quick update? You are? Good because here it comes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (obviously.) But I do own the world he is currently in and the plot of this here story, I has proofs**

* * *

The Next Great Adventure Chapter Three: Wanderings and Ponderings and a Really Annoying River

* * *

After storming out Harry paused. What was he going to do?

_It didn't matter. _ He thought to himself_ I was sent to this dimension to make a difference. I didn't need two mercenaries to help me. I know how to survive in a forest. It might be hard without Hermione or Ron but I could still do it._

_At least I have my wand back. Magic in this dimension… was stronger than in mine. My spells had a much stronger impact. Maybe I can do wandless if I try. The possibilities of magic in this world are fascinating. There were no restrictions, the whole world knew about it so there was no reason for it to be hidden._

He smiled to himself as he reentered the woods. From the map he saw back in Zandoria he knew there was a large river west of where he was. He could easily catch a boat down to a port and then off to the mainland. There he would most likely find a teacher and whatever it was he was sent there for.

Several miles away, an old man sneezed.

* * *

Alton smiled to himself as on his way out of the cave. He picked up some armor and weapons for himself as he reached the exit into the forest he turned around and gazed down his former home

He turned walked into the woods

* * *

It took the boy-who-was-sent-to-another-dimension a long while to figure where he was going. He decided on going west remember that was the direction of the river.

After a few hours of walking he began to tire and decided to take a quick rest and get something to eat.

Dlisn was carrying the food they brought so he would just have to forage for a quick snack. Harry looked around the bushes around him. Several of them had red berries on them so they weren't good. After several minutes of search he found an apple tree. He pulled out his wand and tried to summon an apple towards himself, but to no avail "Great…" he muttered to himself deciding to keep walking towards the river "Maybe I could get a fish from there. It shouldn't be hard to cook one."

The river was further off then he thought. When he reached it the sun was high in the sky. Tired, even more cranky than usual, Harry stared at the large river that was in front of him. It was deep. He could see fish swimming through it and after eating nothing for almost twenty four hours he realized he was starving.

Harry gathered some wood and made himself a small fire to cook the fish in. Usually fire was Hermione's specialty, it took him several tries to get the fire blazing as he wanted it. Between the blazing fire and pounding sun, Harry was getting quite tired and sweaty.

He stripped to off his cloak, shirt, sword, knife and shoes. Harry waded into the edge of the water and stood still.

"Accio fish!"

Expecting a fish to shoot out at him, Harry was shock when the water rippled under him.

And he definitely wasn't expecting it to shoot him back onto the shore.

Harry landed heavily on his arm, thankfully it didn't break. He stood up slowly and tried to stretch his arm, he was able to, but it was incredibly painful. He cursed under his breath and pick up his wand. Walking to the edge of the water, but not entering it he tried again

"Accio fish!"

He flinched as the water rippled again. A pillar of water shot out and smashed into him, sending him skipping across the sand and stones on the banks.

"Oh bloody hell!" Harry shouted angrily "I just want a fish!"

Several more tries didn't help him at all. The end result was him being soaking wet and even more tired and hungry.

After almost two hours of getting his ass handed to him by a river, Harry walked over to his clothes and weapons. He dried himself with his fire and some of his magic.

_Great… no food. I'm tired and feel like crap. Well… I guess I'll walk down the river a bit. Maybe I can find a shallow part to cross. For some odd reason this bloody river seems to have a thing against magic. _

Harry walked down the river for a short while. The sun was beginning to set when he began to see something in the distances. At first he thought it might be nothing but as he walked further on he began to see a tower very clearly against the setting sun. It wasn't long before he came around a bend and was facing.

It was just on the other side of the river

Harry frowned slightly. The tower was just on the other side of water. It wouldn't be hard for him to cross if he could only find a spot that wasn't so deep. Harry strolled around the banks for a few moments. To his great surprise he noticed there was a perfect crossing directly in front of the tower. He smiled gratefully and stepped into the water

Half way across the river Harry began to hear something. Wind began to ruffle his cloak, the sound of rushing water was coming closer and closer.

"Oh bloody hell." He muttered, dashing as fast as to get to the other side.

The water leaped up at him, slamming into him like a brick wall. He was sucked into the deep currents of the water.

He was being pulled through the water. He tried swimming up was the water itself seemed to be keeping him down. Running out of air, he began thrashing around, trying to fight off the control of the water. His wand was of no use, as he tried casting every spell he could think of.

Harry felt himself hitting was seemed to be a rope net. It wrapped itself around him and hoisted him into the air. He gasped in large breaths of air as he hung there for several minutes. The net restraining him was just floating in midair. Nothing was holding it up. Not a single pulley, rope or beam… nothing.

"Hmmm what do we have here?" a voice called behind him. "Another merchant? I wonder what your wares are. The last one had some very nice things on him. I wonder what you have…"

Harry turned in the net. He would see an old man coming towards him in a small boat. He was wearing long flowing purple and blue robes. His long snow white beard was braided at the ends and tucked neatly into his belt. He could make out a green hat on the old man's head as well.

"Hmmm." The old man said, prodding Harry with his oar. "You don't seem to have anything of much value on you. Maybe you aren't a merchant."

"I'm a… adventurer." Harry said

"No, no you are definitely not. Don't lie to be boy. All adventurers know not to cross this river here." The old man said whacking Harry with his stick

"Ouch don't do that!" Harry said, rubbing the spot awkwardly from his uncomfortable position in the net.

"What are you doing here boy?" The old man demanded

"Trying to cross the river!"

"Why are you trying to cross the river?"

"Because I wanted to go to the port and get a boat to the mainland." Harry said struggling a bit against the net

"Why Cyrus's name would you want to go there?"

"None of your bloody business why!"

"You're in my net in my river! You better believe it's my business!"

"It's a long story." Harry said sullenly. He realized if he wanted to get out he would need to cooperate with the old man.

"Well get taking. I've got time."

"I'm in a net." Harry complained

"And you'll stay that way if you don't get talking." The old man retorted

Harry sighed mockingly. He slipped his wand out of his pocket and cast a quiet cutting hex at the ropes, the spell rebounded and his him in the arm. He cried out in pain and applied pressure to the cut, trying to stem the flowing blood.

The old man chuckled and leaned back in his boat. "So you're a sorcerer, eh? Well I didn't expect that."

The-boy-who-was-tired-and-hungry didn't even bother arguing about him being a sorcerer and not a wizard. He just glared at the old man

"I'm from another dimension." He said surly

"That's not a very long story." The old man laughed "You're going to have to try harder than that."

"No, I'm telling the truth! I'm from another dimension! I died and was sent here to become stronger before I have to go back and stop… someone."

"Who?"

"A Dark wizard named Voldemort."

Harry could have sworn he heard the old man choke

"Say who again?" the old man demanded

"I said his name was Voldemort." Harry repeated

There was silence for several moments as the old man seemed to contemplate what Harry had said to him.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly

"I never tell a man my name before knowing his first." Harry said, repeating what he had heard from Alton earlier that day.

"I see you have met the neighborhood bandit." The old man chuckled. "He past the river earlier today."

Harry cursed under his breath. If Alton got away then Dlisn and Qenaz most likely did to. He was hoping those manipulating gits would be stuck until at least the next day."

"I'm still waiting." The old man said "The sun is setting and I have several other things I could be doing right now.

"James" Harry said quickly. In case this old man maybe worked for the Voldemort of this dimension, it would be best he didn't know his real name.

"You know, boy, I'm not as stupid as you seem to think I am. James's didn't have green eyes."

"Er… I'm another James?"

"You never were a good liar, Draco."

_Draco?! Wow… I wasn't expecting that._

"So I am assuming you died in your dimension." The old man said more to himself then to Harry "And you were sent here? Maybe Draco was also sent to another dimension. I felt so bad when he died." He said bitterly "Twas my fault really."

"So you gonna let me go?" Harry asked

"I guess I will. Don't see why not. I suppose you must be hungry and pretty wet right about now. I'll take you to my tower."

Harry thanked the old man gratefully as he muttered a few words to get the net to drop Harry.

Straight back into the water.

Harry spluttered and swam up out of the freezing cold water.

"Sorry about that Draco." The old man said "I forgot that the Malfoys were never very good swimmings." He grabbed Harry and pulled him into the boat

"Yeah, Malfoy, right… er… that's me Pureblooded Draco son of Death Eater Lucius." Harry muttered taking the oars from the old man and rowing towards the Tower

"Now now Draco. Didn't you get over the fact that your parents died defending you against Riddle?" the old man asked

_I didn't say anything about them dying… i wonder how much he knows  
_

"Didn't you have blonde hair before?" the old man asked

"Er… I dyed it. I wanted to look more like Potter."

"And why would you want to do that? I thought you loved your hair by the amount of time you spent playing with it."

"Because I remember what an awesome person he was." Harry said, grinning to himself as he rowed

"Hmmm Potter… why does that name sound familiar?"

"Because he was the Boy who Lived? The Chosen One?"

"No no… there never was such a thing. Just a bunch of prophecy rubbish."

Harry arched an eyebrow but kept silent as he rowed.

"So what happened in your world?" The old man inquired

"Well the war was raging… I was sent on a mission by Dumbledore before he died." Harry began

"Dumbledore died?"

"He didn't here?"

"No he did… So did Harry… everyone dies sooner or later."

"Yeeahhh. Er… as I was saying, I was sent on a mission by Dumbledore. Voldemort had pretty much taken control of the Ministry and Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts…" the old man murmured to himself "Why does that name sound familiar? Doesn't matter. Stop here Draco."

Harry stopped paddling and looked around. They were directly below the tower.

"How do we get up there?"

The old man waved his hand dramatically in front of them. Again the water began to ripple beneath them much to Harry's dismay. It abruptly jerked their boat into the air, propped up by a pillar of water. They rose for several seconds until they reached a staircase hanging off into nothing.

The old man stepped off the boat and onto the later, causing the small water craft to shake violently. Harry clutched the sides and peered down. They were REALLY high in the air. He got up and scrambled after the old man who was already striding towards the tower.

Once inside Harry found himself being seated into a large comfy chair in front of the fireplace as the old man began to bustle about getting harry a bite to eat. A few minutes later there was a steaming bowl of suspicious looking soup in front of the boy.

"What is this?"

"Mudcrab slop." The old man said sipping a cup of tea pleasantly next to Harry.

Harry took the opportunity to look at the old man closer. He looked relatively familiar but not as much as Harry had hoped.

"So…" the old man said "I assume you will be looking for Voldemort."

Harry swallowed slowly "Not necessarily."

The old man sipped his tea further and asked "A teacher then? To make you stronger?"

Harry nodded and ate the soup like food in front of him. It tasted… muddy

"Hmmm." The old man hummed to himself "I guess I could help with that."

"Oh there is no need." Harry said quickly "I don't want to impose."

"Nonesense Draco, you should know me better than that."

"Right… er… about the knowing you part… who are you?"

"You have forgotten?"

"Yes, you wouldn't believe how forgetful I am at times. Not to mention a prat and obnoxious."

"Hmmm."

They fell into silence for several more seconds

"Are you going to tell me?" Harry asked again

"Why of course!"

Harry waited patiently for several seconds. "Are you going to tell me now?"

"It's Wulfric. Wulfric the Unliving."

* * *

**Anyone feel like guessing who Wulfric is or why he's called 'The Unliving'? Be sure to post it in your review. Reviews always help. They are that confidence boost and that kick in the pants I need to keep writing the chapters fast. I'm not sure when the next chapter might be, but if you are in the mood for something short and funny I posted a One-Shot yesterday called The Talk With Sirius. Be sure to read it.**

_Remember to Review!_


	5. Chapter 4 The Odd Old Man and His Cave

The Next Great Adventure Chapter 4

The Odd Old Man

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter there would be a Marauders series, a Next Gen series and a series that is just about Luna. So quite obviously I do not own Harry Potter, but if Rowling is willing to sign it over to me… or at least **_**SHARE…**_

* * *

Wulfric made Harry stay for several days in his tower. Harry didn't mind all that much. He hadn't slept in a warm bed and had three meals a day with no worries in a long, long, **long** time.

He would get up every morning to a splendid breakfast, he spent most of his time searching through the old man's large library, looking at his many magical items, or idly wandering around. He would help the old man out with simple things around the tower and the floating island.

But Harry was suspicious of Wulfric. Several things about him were… off to Harry, like he kept calling him Draco. No matter how many times he corrected him

It was possible that in this dimension that their roles were switched, but Harry couldn't imagine that could ever be possible. Wulfric had several other things that creeped the living daylights out of Harry, he refused to admit to know anything about the name Dumbledore, or almost anyone else really.

Not to mention the door in the back of the tower that Harry was 'forbidden" to open.

Yeah… like he ever in his life followed that order.

It took Harry several tries to open that door. The regular Alohomora spell didn't work, nor did any of the other spells he tried including Reducto and every destruction spell he knew. It only rebounded at him. In those few days he managed to blow up three statues, four very expensive vases, several walls, and a suit of armor that he was told used to belong to king.

One night while sitting in front of the fire with the old man Harry brought up his training

"So?" was Wulfric's only reply

"Can you train me?" Harry asked

The old man laughed at Harry "You? You know barely more than simple cantrips and you want me to train you? You need to read and train more before becoming my apprentice."

"That's not true! I might not be Dumbledore but I'm still quite strong for someone my age! Either way, you said you would help!"

"I said I would help, not that I would train you myself."

They both fell silent for several moments before Wulfric spoke up again

Wulfric stared into the fire "I'll make a deal with you, Draco. If you manage to knock me unconscious, I'll teach you. No conditions. You can attack whenever, wherever and with whatever you want."

Harry smiled and stared into the fire silently for a few minutes. He waiting until Wulfric closed his eyes and began to snore before jumping up whipping out his wand; he sent several stunners at the old man who didn't even pick up his wand but merely kept on staring at the fire.

The red bolts flew at the old man and Harry grinned triumphantly.

Wulfric flicked his finger and the red spell bolts halted in mid air in front of him.

"Too predictable." Wulfric said, with another flick of his finger, they all flew back at him.

Harry rolled left to avoid them but still got hit by two, sending him flying and knocking him unconscious

Wulfric chuckled as he stood up and walked over to the boy "Lesson one," he muttered before carrying Harry to his bed "dodge."

The next morning Harry woke up with his head a bit hazy.

"Bloody old man…" he muttered under his breath. Picking up his glasses from the table stand next to him, he could hear bacon sizzling and the smell of bread was wafting into his room. He quietly exited his room and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Next to a large pot, Wulfric was cooking up breakfast for them.

Harry slowly took aim at the old man

Before he could say a spell, his wand was yanked out of his wand and an invisible force threw him into the air and pinned him to the ceiling.

"Good morning, Draco." Wulfric said cheerfully, not bothering to look up as he placed several plates of food on the table. "I hope you slept well."

Harry felt the invisible force disappear and he plummeted to the floor.

With a groan, he stood up and sat down at the table. "You didn't have to drop me." He glared at the old man as he picked up his wand off the floor.

"On the contrary, dear Draco, how else are you going to learn?"

"I was hoping for a book, maybe a lesson or two." Harry retorted.

Wulfric snorted and continued eating his breakfast.

Harry sighed and tucked into his meal quietly. After several minutes of silence he glanced up at Wulfric who was reading a book silently to himself. He slowly slipped his wand out of his pocket.

"Don't bother, Draco." Wulfric said without looking up from his book

"Don't bother what?"

"Trying to cast a spell on me after I ate, a mage's power is strongest after he has eaten and/or slept." Wulfric explained "That is why when you drain a large amount of magical energy you become increasingly hungry and in need of a nap."

Harry nodded and put his wand back into his pocket. He finished his food after a few minutes and began gathering his dishes.

Wulfric looked up from his book and halted him. "No need Draco. I'll do that and I'll be needing your assistance with something else today."

Harry sat back down and waited patiently for several minutes. "Are you going to tell me?" he asked slowly

Wulfric looked up at him blankly for a moment. "Tell you what?"

"What you need help with today."

"Patience, young one, is a very important virtue. I will tell you later."

Harry got up without another word and went to the library.

_Bloody stupid old man. _Harry fumed

As he walked out of the room, Wulfric looked from his book and cocked his head at the boy. "Hmm." He muttered thoughtfully "Seems he might need a bit more than I thought."

Harry angrily turned the page to the book on spellcraft and spellwork he was reading.

_It's not bad enough I have to pretend to be Malfoy, I am stuck in a tower with a senile old man with no way off this physics defying, floating island._

As Harry read the book he noticed that wands were rarely mentioned in the book, neither were staffs or any other magic conductor. There were several chapters about different magical ingredients. Crystals, metals, papers… all the different things were a bit dizzying to him. Magic was much more complex and complicated than back home. After about an hour or so of reading, a voice took Harry out of his deep thoughts.

"Harry? I could use your help now." Wulfric called behind him.

"With?"

"You'll see."

Following the old man outside the tower, Harry stared over the edge of the floating island. They were high off the ground, to high to jump without getting seriously hurt even if he managed **not **to hit any of those large rocks.

The path they followed wrapped around the island, closer to the edge than Harry would have liked, several times he came close to tripping off to a watery and painful death.

They reached a cave that was at the far side of the island. The entrance was blocked by a large iron gate. Inside he could hear clacking and hissing. He could see nothing but darkness inside.

"What's inside there?"

"A problem I need dealt with." Wulfric answered promptly "So you are going in there and taking care of it."

Harry glanced into the darkness again

_Those weren't eyes looking back at me… right?_

He glanced at Wulfric who was looking at him patiently

"You're not coming with me?"

"I would, but there isn't any good reading light in there. Besides, I'm sure you'll be… fine."

Harry shrugged and went over to the large iron door and gave it hard tug, but the door didn't give away. So he pulled on it but it remained firmly in its place "It's stuck."

"Then open it." Came Wulfric's absent response

"Well thank you Sherlock." Harry said sarcastically

Turning back to the door, he glared at it, hoping it would suddenly spontaneously-combust into flames. He began every unlocking spell he could think of.

"Take your time. It's not like there's Treacle Tarts waiting for us back in the tower." Wulfric commented on Harry's progress after half an hour.

Harry glared at the lazy old man and turned back to the door; he turned back to the door in anger and shouted "Reducto!"

The power of the spell shocked Harry causing him to jump in surprise. The metal gate was blasted off its hinges and flown far into the darkness. He paused and looked back at the old man who was watching him over the edge of his book "I meant to do that." Harry called to Wulfric

"Do what?"

"Ya know… er… blow the door into the other side of the bloody island."

"Sure you did." The old mage replied before returning to his book

Harry sighed as he got up and walked into the dark cave's mouth

_Inside the cave is even darker than I thought. _Harry thought to himself. _I wonder what's in here._

"Lumos"

A pale blue light emitted from the tip of his wand, casting shadows across the caverns bowels.

Harry jumped as something scurried by him. He turned and saw nothing. Unnervingly, he ventured deeper into the cave.

Even after several minutes of walking Harry came upon nothing. He was tempted to turn and go back, but knew that this was a test by Wulfric. So he trudged on.

It wasn't long before he found something. There were long white strings reaching from one edge of the cave to another.

Harry carefully walked towards it and peered at it carefully. He analyzed the situation he was in.

Clacking , hissing and scurrying

Long white strands of thread stretching across the mouth of the tunnel

And he could have **sworn **he saw eight eyes stare back at him

This cave was filled with spiders.

Oh fuck.

Harry spun around to flee the cursed cave but what he found was less than pleasant.

There were no less than five huge spiders. And when he meant huge, he meant ten feet tall with eyes the size of his head.

Did already say oh fuck?

"Stupefy!" he cast, but the bolt simple bounced off the spider's leg, nearly hitting him "Blimey, they're strong." He muttered

The closest spider he just hit cocked its head and looked at him curiously.

"Why did thou attack usss?" it asked

"Oh you speak English…" Harry said somewhat relieved. Maybe he could talk his way out since there would be no Ford Angela to save him this time.

"We ssspeak Ssstandard. What isss this English you ssspeak of, young sssorcerer?"

Great… now spiders were calling him a sorcerer to.

"I didn't mean to attack you. I thought you were going to eat me."

The spider seemed very curious at that "Why would we eat you?"

"Let's just say last time I met your kind me and my friend almost became dinner."

"We have ssseen you before young one… who might thou be?"

"Draco Malfoy." Harry answered through gritted teeth."

"Liesss it doesss." One of the spiders hissed

Harry looked at the spiders with a worried expression and began backing away slowly

"Why doesss it run? Ssscared isss it?"

_Terrified actually._

As the spiders closed in on him, Harry gripped his wand tightly, ready to send a barrage of spells.

"Letsss eatsss it." One of them offered to the others

That was all the incentive Harry needed

"Reducto!" he shouted, hoping to somehow kill them

The spell bolt flew through the small cavern and smacked into a spider's eye.

Causing it to explode into a gory mess

Everyone in the cavern paused and looked at the remains of the spider

"Well at least I know where their weak points are." Harry muttered to himself, throwing up a Protego shield to block several thick white strands of webbing that were shot at him by the infuriated spiders.

Harry rolled out of the way of more and dodged behind a bolder to get out of the way of a spider's large pointed leg.

Sliding under a large spider, Harry cast several more Reducto spells but to no avail. They all bounced off the spiders. He sprinted down the cave's tunnel as fast as he could, hoping to get out before their regain their wits.

_Well that escalated quickly…_

Knowing he had been in the cave for the better part of two hours, Harry figured he would have to fight the large arachnids again before safely retreated to where that lazy old man was reading his book.

Harry found what seemed to be the most defensible to him. He had his back to the wall and several large boulders around him for protection against their webbings.

The first spider rushed in, unprepared for the barrage of spell fire that would hit it. The arachnid was hit first by a body bind curse. It fell to the ground quickly.

Harry grinned to himself as he blasted the second one to come through the tunnel with a leg locking curse, effectively knocking it over onto its kin.

Three more spiders, now the wiser, burst in at once in hopes to overwhelm the human mage.

"Protego!" Harry cast, blocking webbing from the first. Before he could fire off another spell, webbing shot down from the roof of the cave, narrowly hitting him.

Not anticipating that, Harry ducked behind another boulder and sent several curses at the spider on the ceiling.

The spiders charged him at once, forcing him to flee again to the other side of the cavern's room. Harry grabbed a small pebble from the ground as he ran. He glanced over his shoulder to calculate their positions before flinging it at them.

In midair it suddenly turned into a huge boulder and smashed into two spiders, squashing them completely.

"Professor McGonagall would be so proud if she saw that." Harry crowed, flinging a sticking charm to the spider on the ceiling.

His victory was short lived. Before long he could begin to hear more of them coming.

Harry sighed as he dashed down the tunnel towards the exit again. Before he got far, several strands of web shot out from the darkness and blocked his path of escape.

A stray strand of webbing hit his hand, knocking his wand out of it.

Harry began to panic, falling to his knees and searching the ground for his wand. He just got it back and didn't want to lose it again.

Another string of web hit him in the shoulder, pinning him to the wall by his robe. He struggled to get free but a few more webs hit his legs.

The spiders surrounded him, clacking and hissing fiercely at him.

Harry watched as one spider tried to impale him with its leg. He raised his hands over his head in an attempt to block the blow.

There was a bright flash of light blue light from his fingertips. The smell of burning flesh rose from the ground.

Harry slowly looked up from his crossed arms in surprise. The attacking spider was laying on the ground. Several large holes littered its body.

Harry looked at his hands in shock and weariness. Exhaustion washed over him quite suddenly. He felt more tired than he had been in a long time… and that was saying something.

The other spiders ostensibly glared at him in anger for killing another one of them.

Harry gulped, doubting that even if he knew what he had done he could do it again. He watched as the spiders prepared to web him up completely.

"I guess it is time I must step in." said a calm voice

A wand flew through the air and into Harry's hand. A gasp of relief broke from his lips as a quick cutting hex freed his shoulder.

Next to him Wulfric stepped forward. Several large globes of light appeared around him, making him look tall and intimidating. He waved his hand in front of him, a rippled tore through the still air in the cave; it slammed into several of the spiders, tearing them apart.

Harry, now with his wand in hand and freed completely, turned towards the large arachnids "Incendio!" He cast. Fire erupted from his wand and swooped down the tunnel.

Wulfric smiled and stepped back as Harry unleashed his anger on the large spiders. After a few seconds there was only a heap of ashes on the ground.

Harry grimaced at the ashes scattered across the cavern, before his knees gave out and he collapse onto all fours.

Wulfric walked up to him and held out a hand to the young boy "That," he said "was as many of your generation called 'Wicked'." He said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye, that was creepily clear even in the near pitch blackness of the cavern

Harry smiled weakly at the old man before scowling when he realized that he was actually there

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded, brushing a bit of dust and dirt off of his robes

"You needed help. I came to give you that help." Wulfric stated simply walking towards the exit of the cave

Harry followed after him as quickly as he could. "How did you know I needed help?"

Wulfric smiled and reached for Harry's robe. He stuck his hand into its pocket and pulled out a smalls tone with a symbol drawn on it.

"I planted this rune on you in case you would ever need some help" he explained returning it to his pocket "When you panicked, I came as quickly as I could."

"But you came about ten minutes after I first panicked. You came after I killed half of them." Harry pointed out

"Well I had to finish the chapter I was reading first and then of course I watched you for a few minutes to see if you truly needed any help."

They reached the exit of the cave opening and walked out into the sunlight. Wulfric turned around and waved his hand at the broken gate. It immediately returned to its place and repaired itself.

"Did you see what I did with my hands?" Harry asked excitedly

Wulfric nodded

"What was it?"

"That my boy was the most basic spell. Ever."

"What's it called?" Harry pressed

"Magic Missile. It's a single bolt of pure magic."

"But more than one came out of my hand." Harry argued

"That would be Many Magic Missile," Wulfric replied "which admittedly is a bit difficult, but that would only make you a Wizard of the Ninth Circle"

"How many Circle's are there?"

"Forty."

"That would mean I'm almost in the strongest circle!"

"One is the lowest… Forty is the highest."

"Bloody hell." Harry cursed

They walked back up to the tower slowly. Harry was dog-tired, but even so…

"Stupefy!"

The red bolt flew at the old man, but it didn't hit him. Instead it bounced off an invisible shield and flew off into the horizon.

"Your thoughts are loud." Wulfric commented

"My thoughts?"

"Are you hard of hearing as well?"

Harry ignored the insult and kept walking

By then they had already reached the tower and had made a beeline to the kitchen for a snack.

"How do I learn more spells?" Harry asked with a mouthful of treacle tarts

"Sorcerers do not learn spells. They come to us when we are ready."

"I'm a wizard." Harry protested

"Maybe in your world, but the ways of magic is different here." Was the only explanation Wulfric could give.

"Are you a sorcerer?"

Wulfric's eyes twinkled at him again "That is for me to keep to myself for now."

Harry rolled his eyes at the old man, chalking it up to him being senile.

They finished eating before long and Harry was just about to return to his book in the library when suddenly a loud alarm began to ring.

"What's that?" Harry demanded running back into the kitchen where Wulfric was cleaning up.

"Oh that means someone is trying to cross my river" he said jollily

"And?" Harry pressed again

"We are going to see what nice things he has." Wulfric said as he left the room.

Harry hurried to catch up with the striding old man. He followed him to the very lowest part of the floating island and walked down the floating staircase after him. "How is it your river?"

A small boat was raised up to them by a sprouting pillar of water. Wulfric, without hesitation, stepped in. Following him… gingerly, Harry climbed in to the boat and gripped the edges fearfully as it rocked slowly on the pillar of water.

"Because I said it is."

"Are you allowed to just say something is yours and its yours in this dimension?"

"When you are a mage like me… yes."

The boat was slowly lowered towards the small river, in the distance Harry could hear someone curing quite vulgarly.

When they touched down on the water, a large wooden paddle appeared across Harry's lap.

"Common, let's go before they manage to escape." Wulfric commanded

"Why do I have to row?" Harry complained

"Would you rather I do it? I might throw out my back." Wulfric said, bending over and placing a hand on his lower back

Harry sighed and grumbled "Manipulative old man." As he rowed towards where they first met

"Diffindo!"

Harry looked up suddenly.

_Did someone just cast Diffindo?_

"Lacero!"

Harry began to row the boat faster towards the hanging net. He could see it in the distance already. A man dressed in black was inside of it, struggling and casting ever spell they knew at it.

"Blood fucking hell… who made this?!" the man yelled, thrashing about in the net

Harry knew that voice… he hadn't heard it in so long. It was almost like a distant memory that he could never forget.

"No need to go any faster. We'll get there soon enough." Wulfric said as the boat rocked a bit with Harry's renewed speed

"This is seriously not funny." The man shouted, not seeing the approaching boat behind him.

They closed in on the hanging man silently. Harry stopped the boat just a little behind the man as Wulfric had done to him.

"What do we have here?" Wulfric muttered watching the man curiously

The man slowly rolled over and looked at them, shock clearly visible on his face.

"Harry?"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger... I couldn't resist.**

**Again… does anyone want to guess who the mysterious hanging man is? I just love asking to see who's the smartest on of yall.**

**I'm also VERY sorry for the wait on this chapter. I had some of the most **_**evilest**_** thing known to the race of Authors.**

**Writer's Block**

**I also had to iron out a few kinks I realized that were in the plot. Plus plugging up a plot whole I realized I left last chapter.**

**The story only gets better from here on out. The plot is HUGE. The story is quite long. And I'm hoping to speed up the update speed.**

**I really appreciate the reviews I got in the few chapters already posted. Literally the first thing I do in the morning is roll over and see if I have any new reviews. So keep 'em coming.**

**Next chapter will most likely be next week. The internet in my house has been down all month so I won't be distracted and I'll be able to write quickly.**

**Oh, who am I shitting, something else is still going to distract me anyway… cut me a bit of slack. I'm not used to having so many projects going at once.**

_Remember to Review. You know you want to._


	6. Chapter 5 The Ways of Magic and School

**Disclaimer: I quite obviously do not own Harry Potter… not because of lack of trying though.**

The Next Great Adventure Chapter 5: The Ways of Magic and School

Harry was almost bouncing with pure happiness. He began pacing the library as he smiled and recalled what happened earlier that day.

"_Harry?" the man asked, he was bleeding heavily from his side and had several different cuts on his arms from the spells rebounding off the net._

"_Draco." Wulfric corrected absently as he looked at the man with curiosity_

_The boy-who-lived felt his jaw dropped_

"_N-n-no… it can't be. You died." He stuttered_

_Wulfric chuckled behind him "And the plot thickens." He said in a low dramatic voice_

_Harry couldn't believe his eyes._

"_Yeah, but I'm here now. So do you think you could let me down? It's seriously uncomfortable in this thing." The man said with a weak smile. He looked close to passing out._

_Harry grabbed the net and pulled on it, trying to get it to free the trapped man. After a few seconds of futile pulling he turned to Wulfric_

"_Can you let him down?"_

_Wulfric nodded and waved his hand at the net, dropping it into the water._

_Harry had reached into the water and pulled the bleeding man out of it and onto the boat._

"_I think he may have passed out…" Wulfric commented_

_They rowed the boat back to the tower and Wulfric took the bleeding man to an extra bedroom where he healed him and let him rest_

Harry sat down and waited for Wulfric to come out. He couldn't be much happier than he was at that moment.

He absently opened a book about magic and began looking through it.

The magic in this dimension still confused Harry. It wasn't just wave your wand and say the incantations... It had so many other branches and complications to it.

"I can explain it to you if you want." A voice said behind him

Harry turned around and saw Wulfric leaning against a chair with a thoughtful look on his face.

"How is he?" Harry asked fearing the worst

Wulfric shrugged "He'll be fine in a few days. I healed him up and let him rest. He's asleep now."

Harry sighed in relief, he was afraid there might be some lasting damage from all the wounds he had.

"He had several cuts on him. Not magical." Wulfric continued "Looked like maybe a sword or axe cut, possibly a grazing arrow."

"But he'll recover back to full health right?" Harry pressed, worried for the worst

"He might have a few impressive scars, but that's not much." Wulfric answered

Harry smiled and looked down at his book. It was open to the page of Magic Missile. The first spell he ever did without his wand, even though it was through sheer luck.

"So you are curious about how magic works, eh?" Wulfric asked, his eyes twinkling

"I was sent here to become stronger…" Harry said

"Well even though you haven't managed to knock me out yet, I'll help you out by explaining how magic works here. It is the least I can do for you."

Harry nodded eagerly and closed his book and faced the old man

Wulfric inhaled deeply and began

"Magic here is broken into many different branches. There are your wizards, those who use magic from the world around them. They are the most common type of magic user because it is quite simple if you work hard at it. They use man things to control their magic, staffs and wands are used as well as different ingredients."

"What do you mean by ingredients?" Harry interrupted "I've heard other people mention it but I'm not sure what that means."

Wulfric glared at him for the interruption before standing up "Follow me." He said

Harry followed the old mage out of the library and down the hall. They walked for a few second until they got to the door Wulfric told him never to enter.

"I've never managed to get in there." Harry said "I've tried every spell I know."

Wulfric smiled "That is the point. You tried spell after spell on it. Lock spell, explosion spells, spells that I've never heard of, but you never thought of doing this." Wulfric grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it upwards

"I'll remember to try that next time." Harry muttered embarrassed at how easy it as to open the door.

Inside was a huge room. It was completely empty, with mirrors for walls and even floors.

Harry looked around in awe at the room that was basically a large mirror. "What is this place?"

Wulfric smiled and waved his hand. Suddenly everything began warped around them. Harry closed his eyes as everything around him flashed painfully in his eyes. After what felt like several minutes he heard Wulfric's voice telling him to open his eyes. Harry carefully opened and looked around; he was standing in the middle of a luscious greed forest.

"Wow." Was all that came out of Harry's mouth as he walked over to a tree and ran a hand over its bark. It felt real to the touch. He reached up and grabbed a leaf, inspecting it carefully he could see its veins and fell its natural texture in between his finger tips. It was all just as real as the Forbidden Forest back at Hogwarts. He let the leaf go and watched and it vanish into dust before it even hit the ground

"This is the Room of Illusions." Wulfric said, appearing behind him "It turn's illusion into reality inside itself."

"So this is all real?"

"In a way." Wulfric said "But leave that thought alone for now. I'll explain it in better detail later. Right now I'm going to give you a little demonstration."

A chair shimmered into existence next to Harry and he sat in it, watching Wulfric carefully.

The old man pulled out a small white crystal from his pocket. "This is a magic crystal. It holds a tiny bit of magical energy in it."

An ugly creature that reminded Harry of house elves appeared next to them. It was an ugly shade of green with a pig like snout and eyes the size of tennis balls. Its ears were large and pointed and had several metal rings in them. It looked at Wulfric and said something inhumanely.

"That is a goblin," Wulfric explained "Annoying little buggers they are. Always stealing, looting, pillaging, bothering me…"

Wulfric held up the crystal and pointed it at the goblin. "Crystal Bullet."

The small crystal shot out of his hand and thudded into the goblin's chest, creating a large hole.

Harry flinched as the Goblin turned into dust.

Wulfric turned back around and continued to lecture Harry "A Wizard has many different ways of using his surroundings to his advantage."

Several more Goblin's appeared near them, glaring at Wulfric and preparing to charge him.

The-boy-who-was-sent-to-another-dimension gripped his wand tightly in case the old man needed help.

Wulfric smiled and reached down to the ground, picking up several dead and dried leaves from it he crumbled them in his hands.

He blew air from his lungs onto the crumbles pieces of leaves.

Harry gaped as the crumbled pieces of leaves shot from his hands and tore into the goblins, dropping them all I one fell swoop.

"Razor Leaf Barrage." Wulfric said satisfied at the results

"How do you learn these spells?" Harry asked "When I tried spells from the books I couldn't manage to do any of them."

"A wizard can learn a spell from a book, a scroll, even an implanted memory." Wulfric explained "Once they do they memorize it. They'll never forget it, but the downside is they can only remember so many spells. If they want to remember more than have to forget one they already know."

Harry nodded his head and understood why everyone said he wasn't a wizard. "And sorcerers?"

Wulfric pointed his finger at a tried "Ice Ray."

A long beam of cold ice shot from his finer and hit the tree. In seconds the tree looked like a large ice sculpture. "A sorcerer uses magic from within his body."

"How does someone get magic in their body?" Harry questioned "Are they born with it?"

"Some are, usually its people with dragon blood or other magical creatures in them."

Harry arched his eyebrow "How can someone be born part dragon?"

"Draco… What did they teach you in your dimension? How to knit and play Spiritball?" Wulfric asked astonished "Everyone knows many dragons have the ability to have a humanoid form. They usually have on to mate with Elven ladies."

"Dragons in my dimension… usually just eat things." Harry said making a mental note to ask what Spiritball was alter

"I bet they don't even have hoards of gold and things of value." Wulfric said with a small chuckle

"They don't…" Harry said with a shrug

Wulfric shook his head "What a weird place… but no matter, back to the lesson." He paused to remember where he was "Unlike wizards, sorcerers cannot learn just any spell from a book or scroll. Sorcerers learn their spells innately."

"How?"

"Aren't you full of questions today?" Wulfric sighed and a chair appeared for him. "Let me explain the concept of classes, schools and levels to you. I might take a while I warn you."

"I have to learn magic somehow…"

"In this dimension most people go to the mainland to learn just about everything from trying your shoelaces to summoning demons from the abyss. It's called the Academy."

"So it's like Hogwarts?"

"The sorcery part is. The school is broken into four parts; Melee Magthere , which is the school of warrior and fighters, everyone goes there for at least a year to learn basics, the Shinobi, the school of rogues and ninjas and the part you know best, Hogwarts school of Wizardry, Sorcery and the occasional Witchcraftery."

"What is the fourth part?"

Completely ignoring his question Wulfric continued "When you go to these schools you take what is called classes. Usually most only take one, but more talented students take two or even more. Then you combine them to take what is called a Prestige Class. They are difficult but when you master it makes you quite powerful."

"What if someone doesn't go?"

"They learn on their own naturally. A class can be classified as how you fight and what path you take. You for an example Draco, would probably be a mage or magician."

Harry nodded, absorbing the information. "So if let's say I learn magic and sword fighting that would make me a… magical swordsman?"

"Technically yes, unless you put them together to take a Prestige Class, like Arcane Warrior or Paladin."

"What classes have you taken?" Harry asked the old man

Wulfric's eyes twinkled as he answered vaguely "Of I've taken a few here and there. Just about everything I need to know."

"Are you ever going to give me a straight answer?" Harry demanded

"But of course. When you deserve one."

Harry cracked a smile. Even though the old man was annoying, he was amusing at times.

"And the fourth part of the school some would say not important." Wulfric mused to himself "Though I find it the most important of all the schools features."

The old man sunk into deep thought while Harry waited patiently. After several minutes he looked up "I haven't told it what it was, have I?"

Harry shook his head

"That would be the Mentors. When someone is done with their studies, and there're even cases before, someone can take them as a protégé or an apprentice."

"Who can take them?"

"Well the Mentor usually has to be someone with a good reputation. Like someone from the Guild of Justice, a Shinobi Jounin, a Mage of at least the Thirtieth Circle or maybe a Mercenary."

"So do you think I should go to the Academy?"

Wulfric shook his head "I think after six years of schooling you have already have enough of schools."

"What Class and er… Level do you think I would be?" Harry asked uncertainly

The old man gazed at Harry for a moment "I would say a Sorcerer with maybe… Six Levels."

Harry sighed. He wasn't expecting to be called a Mage with a Hundred Levels… but Six?

"And that is why you are here to learn, Draco." Wulfric said in an attempted to comfort the distraught boy "That is why I have agreed to teach you when you manage to knock me out… if you knock me out."

"I've already told you a million times. I'm Harry not Draco."

"And I've told you a thousand times I have no idea who this Dumblydora guy is, but do you listen to me? No, so why should I listen to you?"

Harry glowered at the old man. "You're senile."

"And you're blind."

"Am not!"

Wulfric raised his hands and Harry's glasses jumped off his face into his open palm. "You aren't? Without these spectacles you are."

Harry raised his wand hand "Petrificus Totalus!" but because he wasn't wearing glasses he missed by far.

Wulfric smiled and handed the boy his glasses back. "Now that you can see again why don't we go back inside and have a nice cup of tea and maybe a few biscuits while you tell me your full life story?"

Harry grinned. Wulfric might not know how to cook very well but he made a wicked cup of tea. He saw Wulfric walk off and hurried to follow him.

They walked for several minutes before Wulfric stopped and looked around

"I do fear we might have gotten lost." He said sorrowfully to Harry

Harry looked up with a very carefully blank face "Er… we are in the Room of Illusions sir."

Wulfric snapped his fingers "Right you are. I must have forgotten." And disappeared

Harry smiled and coughed 'Senile'. Waiting for several seconds he saw nothing happen.

Then he blinked

It felt somewhat like Apparition and when he opened his eyes he was back in the large room full of mirrors. Wulfric was nowhere to be seen, so he walked out of the room (closing it the door behind himself) and went over to the fireplace.

Wulfric was sitting there gazing into the fire calmly. He looked up when Harry came in with that Dumbledore like twinkle in his eye. "Took you long enough."

"You never told me how to get out of the room."

"Must have slipped my mind... forgive me I must be going senile."

Harry groaned and slipped into his usual armchair next to the annoying and very possible senile old man.

**Note: I'm sorry I was a bit late with this chapter. It's quite hard to integrate D&D Magic with Harry Potter Magic. It took me a short while to plan out properly.**

**I live on your guys reviews. They are like Oxygen to me and give me that awesome boost of confidence. In one someone pointed out that Harry is immature in this story. While I say that is true I have a very good reason for it. He was just teleported to another dimension where everything is bassackwards for him, not to mention it might have addled his brains a bit and to top it all off he's been stuck in a tower with a crazy old man with no other outside contact. He'll go back to his usually snarky and sarcastic self soon.**

**I've already started the next chapter so it should be out in a few days.**

**The story is beginning to take off. I'm actually pretty excited with this story and its possibilities.**

**And officially this is Book Two of the Worlds Collide Series. Book One is of course Chronicles of Another Dimension. You don't actually have to read it to know what happens here. They don't "Collide" with each other for a quite some time.**

_Remember to Review!_


	7. Chapter 6 The Boy and his Apprenticeship

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do not own Harry potter, there is no need to rub it in…**

* * *

The Next Great Adventure Chapter 6: The Boy and His Desperation

Harry began his story with his life with his muggle relatives. He left out most details of their abuse to him while telling the story.

It was a bit difficult to explain to Wulfric how there was such a thing as people who lived without any type of magic in their lives. Even people who were not mages in his still used some type of magic in their day to day lives

Some used magical weapons… well a lot of people used magical weapons, some used magical candles or other regular house appliances… but no magic at all? How did they do anything?

Wulfric began to feel drowsy as Harry went on with his story, all he was really getting from it is that he went to a school where there was a man named Dumblydora (or whatever it was) who had little to no right to be anywhere near little kids, a bad guy that was seriously a fool (like REALLY… did it ever occur to him to just stab Harry if their little wands didn't work?), several friends who fit the roles of bookworm, fool, and pompous jerk quite well, and that his government was bound to self destruct.

That's why he began to doze off around the beginning of fifth year so by the time Harry had reached the end he was snoring loudly with his tea cup still clutched in his wizened old hands.

Harry looked up at the sleeping old man and smiled. "I think that should count as me knocking you unconscious." He said loudly

Wulfric choked in his sleep and his eyes flew open "I was faking it."

"You were not." The boy who lived protested

"It still doesn't count."

"Yes it does." Harry argued hotly

"It isn't up for debate." Wulfric said firmly

"What isn't?" A voice said behind them

They both turned around to see the man they found, leaning against the doorpost tiredly.

Harry jumped up and dashed towards him, crushing him with a hug.

"Down boy, I'm still hurt you know." The man said with a small groan of pain

After being guided to a chair next to the fire and handed a cup of tea by the old man he looked at Harry with curiosity.

"Where are we?"

"In my tower of course." Wulfric said "I healed you after you got stuck in my net."

"Why do you have a magical trap in the middle of the river?"

"He uses it to steal from merchants that trespass on his river." Harry clarified.

"His river?"

"Why does no one believe it's my river?" Wulfric wondered out loud "I even have the net to prove it."

Harry just sighed as the old man sunk into mutterings about how to prove the river was his.

"So where are we aside from the old man's tower?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders "Not far from Zandoria. I'm not sure if you know where that is."

"I do… I've been here for a few years now."

"You have?" Harry asked "How?"

"When… well, I died. Or at least I think that's what happened. I suddenly woke up here."

"Oh yeah… I saw you." Wulfric said

"What's happened to you here?"

The man nodded "I traveled around a bit, did a few odd jobs here and there to get by. I got caught by that bastard Alton. He kept me in a prison in his bandit cave until some guy named the Hero of the Dimensions destroyed the place and left Alton with his cronies hanging upside down. He must have been quite the wizard."

The man missed Harry's deep blush when he mentioned the fake name Qenaz made up.

"I haven't been to the mainland so I was going to try and get there." The man finished "But you guys 'caught' me."

Harry rolled his eyes at the pun while Wulfric chuckled to himself

"Yes I dare say you were a bit 'tied up'." Wulfric said jollily

"So how have things been for you Harry?"

Harry shrugged "Oh nothing much… I died, came here."

"You died?! What about Dumbledore? He swore he would protect you!"

Harry lowered his head and stared into the fire. "He died." He said at length

"How?!"

"It doesn't matter." Harry said, hesitant to talk about it.

Seeing Harry was distressed and not wanting to answer they changed the subject.

"How is your training going?"

Harry took that moment to glare at Wulfric who was grinning to himself as he waited for Harry to reply.

"It could be going better." Harry answered truthfully.

"Well I'm off to bed." Wulfric said "I'll see you all in the morning."

Harry stayed and chatted for a bit more but when to sleep soon after

* * *

The next morning he awoke to the already in the morning sky. The smells of food were wafting down the hall. He got out of bed and dressed quickly. Determined to finally get his apprenticeship, he walked down to hall towards the kitchen for some breakfast

Wulfric was sitting down at the table next to the man they saved, now fully rested, but not fully recovered, eating like a starved dog. The old man had his usual book in his hand and was delicately eating while reading.

"Mornin' Harry." The starving man said, wolfing down food.

"Greetings Harry." Wulfric said "Any plans for the day."

Harry shook his head and began piling food onto his plate to eat. "Not really, just planning on working on my magic really."

After several minutes of quietly eating, Harry discreetly took his wand out and aimed it at Wulfric

"Petrificus Totalus!" he whispered

Expecting Wulfric to get hit by the body bind curse, Harry was surprised when he heard Wulfric chuckled behind his book.

"Harry there is to my right. Could you swat it away?"

The-boy-who-was-sent-to-another-dimension-with-an- annoying-senile-old-man-that-refused-to-teach-him- in-it looked up suspiciously and looked to his left to see the fly.

Instead he saw he spell bolt floating above the unaware eating man, threatening to hit him at any moment.

Harry glared at Wulfric who smiled warmly back. The spell bolt did several swoops around the eating man but didn't actually hit him. After several minutes it flew out the window.

Harry took a deep breath of relief and finished his food much to the amusement of Wulfric.

After his breakfast, he took to the library to prepare an elaborate trap for the old man. He wasn't a prankster like the marauders or the Weasely twins, but he was sure he would manage.

First he had to etch several runes he saw in a book to make a magical cage to catch Wulfric in when he entered a certain hallway. Setting them up in unobvious places was a bit difficult, but he managed.

Second, he cast a spell that would turn the hall into a swamp, (thanks to the twins that wasn't too hard). He had to make sure it would only go of **after **Wulfric was caught in the magical cage.

Harry then proceeded to cast several charms and enchantments on several things that would hopefully attack and capture Wulfric to give him time to stun the old man.

That was the whole point of the test right? Show off his magic skill. Well he wasn't the head of the DA for no reason, stunning a bloody old man couldn't be hard if he actually set his mind to it.

Right?

Seriously wrong…

Several hours later Harry dashed into the living room, fear was faked on his face as he ran over to the sleeping mage.

"Wulfric! There was a loud explosion over by the Room of Illusions! I saw smoke pouring out of the door!" Harry said loudly, shaking the old man awake.

The mage was up and out of the room in a few seconds, muttering about how worried he was that his five hundred year old Room of Illusions might be breaking down.

Harry stayed behind the bend of the hall as Wulfric sped through.

The old man took one step around the corner and knew something was wrong. A magical was slapped around him, before he could somehow break it, the floor turned into a swamp.

A rope whipped out of nowhere, grabbing both his hands and raising them into the air. Another slithered down them and tied itself around his mouth.

Three statues of armor creaked around the hallway, suddenly coming to life and leaping at him with large plungers in their hands. They hit him several times, taking away all energy from his body.

_Cursed plungers… nice touch_

The ropes were loosened and he dropped onto a mattress that wrapped itself around him for several seconds while the statues of armor tried to suck away any energy he might have left. It let him go and he wearily stood up, swaying slightly

Several potion bottles were lobbed at him from several different directions filling the room with a mixture of green, blue, red, yellow and teal colored gasses. Wulfric began coughing before collapsing onto the mattress.

The gasses and armor statues cleared the room leaving only an unconscious Wulfric on a mattress.

Harry came around the corner with a triumphant smile on his face. The last part of the trap was set off as cameras appeared and snapped many photos at several different angles.

"Bloody hell… I did it." Harry crowed

He lifted his wand and pointed it at the body just for good measures.

"Stupefy!" he shouted

The red bolt flew at the old man and hit him square in the chest.

Harry's smiled momentarily grew bigger thinking he had won.

Then the body began to fade…

It faded until there was nothing more than a smile pile of ash on the mattress.

"That was quite the complex trap you set up there…" A voice said behind him

Harry spun around to see Wulfric standing behind him for gods only know how bloody long.

"Stupefy! Immobulus! Petrificus Totalus! Levicorpus!" Harry screamed in frustration, shouting every curse he knew to knock the old man out.

All four of the spells zoomed Wulfric but he took off down the hall at full speed before any of them hit him.

Harry sped off after him without a moment's hesitation.

Wulfric ducked behind a large vase that promptly exploded as several hexes hit it. Not allowing Harry another chance at him, he waved his hand sending an invisible force at Harry pushing him back while he dodged into the living room.

When Harry felt the force let him go, he sprinted into the living room, sending a flurry of curses in every possible direction.

The mage raised his hand, deflecting several back at their caster.

The-boy-who-was-sent-to-another-dimension, dodged the spell bolts, and ducked behind a couch as Wulfric began to fight back, firing off many spells he never heard of. He had to roll out from behind the couch and duck behind a large trunk after a few seconds when what looked more than a few potatoes ripped into it.

He ducked as a book was hurled at his head and he fired off several more stunning curses.

The spells stopped for a moment and peeked around the side of the large trunk. He just managed to see Wulfric flee the room.

Jumping up and running after him, he stopped in the hall to see where he went.

Tearing into the kitchen, he found Wulfric hiding behind the barely recovered man who was quietly sipping a cup of coffee.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted sending yet another spell at him

"Hermenakan!" Wulfric retorted with a wave of his hand, causing the red orb to disappear and reappear a large juicy apple.

The apple landed in front of the man who smiled and bit in to it.

Promptly collapsing… out cold.

Harry stared in horror at Wulfric who just shrugged saying "He'll survive." before suddenly disappearing as well.

It took Harry a few hours before he found Wulfric again. He was sitting on the highest tower reading a book in the setting sun. Harry had to scale most of it to get to him.

"Hmm… so you found me." Wulfric said "But do you have enough energy to fire more spells at me?"

"Y-yes!" Harry stuttered, holding on the tower with his dear life, his grip was slipping

"You are quite the stubborn one, Draco."

"My name… is Harry!" Harry shouted, suddenly losing his grip and plummeting towards the ground.

Wulfric sighed and waved his hand, vanishing Harry back to his bed to sleep of the magical exhaustion. He finished reading to the last bit of sunlight before going down to his living, repairing it, and having a last cup of tea before bed,

* * *

Harry awoke abruptly. He was falling… wasn't he?

He reached out for his glasses and found them sitting on his bed stand next to his wand. Picking them both up, he redressed himself and walked slowly out of the room.

Slowly sauntering through the halls, he crept to the kitchen to find Wulfric sitting down next to the already eating man, who forgot completely about eating an apple that stunned him the day before.

"Good morning Harry, sleep well?" Wulfric asked with twinkling eyes

"I slept fine." Harry said curtly "I was exhausted after… my training."

"That's good." The eating man said "Your magic will become stronger that way."

"He speaks the truth." Wulfric said "When you empty your reserves, they will come back stronger and more powerful."

Harry nodded and sat down in his usual seat. He looked at the table and noticed something was missing.

"Where's the bacon?" Harry asked

"I finished it; there is more on the stove."

Harry got up and went to the stove. He grabbed the heavy iron pan of bacon and walked back to the table.

"Thank you Harry." Wulfric said as Harry moved the bacon to the platter.

Turning back around to put the pan on the stove, Harry paused and looked at the back of Wulfric's unsuspecting head.

Then he looked back at the pan… contemplating

He shook his head and turned around to put it back, but halted again, glancing at Wulfric.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and pulled his arms back in ready for the swing

***THWACK***

Wulfric crumbled to the floor

The eating man stopped, fork in midair and stared in shock

"MERLIN'S HAIRY ASS WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!" he screamed, leaping up "YOU JUST HIT AN OLD MAN UPSIDE THE HEAD WITH A CAST-IRON FRYING PAN! ARE YOU OFF YOUR BLOODY ROCKER? MERLIN'S BALLS HE'S NOT GETTING UP."

"Oh it just means I think I'm, finally his apprentice now." Harry said dismissively

"What in the bloody name of god are you talking about? You just literally cooked his face!"

"He'll be fine…"

"HIS NOSE HAS TURNED FLAT!"

Harry bent over Wulfric and cast a quick "Rennervate."

Wulfric groaned on the ground and slowly stood up. His neck was bent at an angle that shouldn't be possible. He grabbed it with both hands and there was a sickening crack as he bent it back into place.

"Well that was fun." He said to the shocked faces that were staring at him

"So I guess this means I'm your apprentice now." Harry said cheerfully

"I guess so." Wulfric said giving Harry a smile "Well done."

"You can't be serious." The man said watching them dumbstruck

Harry grinned at the man and patted him on the shoulder.

"Of course I'm not serious. You're Sirius."

* * *

**Aaaaand end!**

**I'm sorry about the long wait for this. I just got over having the flu and my allergies decided to start smacking me in the face at the same time and just to top it all off I lost internet in my house again. I'm posting this from my Country Club.**

**I got only like one review last chapter which made me kinda sad… I really as hoping this story would be liked… I might have to try again because I think I might have failed here. I'm not sure, but I might have.**

**Anyways I'm sorry if the chapter was not as satisfactory as you would have hoped. I's having a bit of trouble getting this story to start because I keep finding myself focusing on my other stories, trying to get them finished, but anyways it'll get better real soon. I plan on making the chapters longer when the adventure goes on the road. Right now I just don't want the updates to be too far in between while it's still in its early stages.**

_Remember to Review_


	8. Chapter 7 The Study of Magics

I don't own Harry Potter *Insert Witty Comment Here*

A/N: Sorry about the late chapter. I had to work hard on this a bit. I'm sorry there isn't any battles in this chapter. There might be in the next though. Oh and this chapter is strong T, not quite M, but a strong T. I'm thinking of replying to reviews that have questions in the end of each chapter instead of in a PM.

* * *

The Next Great Adventure Chapter 7: The Study of Magic.

* * *

"You can't use my pun against me!" Sirius said, in between spasms of laughter "There are rules against that!"

"No there aren't." Harry argued "Right old man?"

"Correct you are, Harry." Wulfric said with a twinkle in his eye

Sirius laughed at them and rolled his eyes "So what are you guys going to do for training?"

Wulfric shrugged and raised his finger. He pointed it at Harry. "Lesson one. Dodge."

Several red spell bolts shot out of his finger at the young boy. They smashed mercilessly into him, knocking him unconscious.

"I think he might need a bit more work on that lesson." Sirius commented, lifting the unconscious boy off the floor and sitting him in a chair.

"By the time he is done with my lessons… he's going to wish he stayed unconscious."

The next morning Harry awoke to the sound of his door opening. It creaked as someone silently entered his room. He peeked open his eyes in time to see a silver white spell bolt shoot at him. He rolled out of his bed narrowly dodging it and reached for his wand, but it wasn't there.

"Good morning." Wulfric said cheerfully, Harry's wand was twirling in his fingers "You forgot this."

Harry got up cautiously "Was there any reason to wake me up like that?" he glanced out his open window "The sun is barely up yet."

"We are starting your training." Wulfric answered, pocketing his wand.

"I'm going to need that…" Harry said

"No you won't." respond

"I can't do magic without it." Harry argued

Wulfric's eyes twinkled as he smiled at the boy "That is something we are going to work on."

Harry's training was harsh, hard and at times cruel as well. He was awoken every morning at dawn by several spell-bolts from his teacher. Most times he managed to dodge them, but several times he had to spend half the day getting rid of whatever effects the spells had on him, whether it was giving him severe headaches, losing control of his limbs or anything else that struck Wulfric's fancy. If he wasn't hit he would then proceed to run around the island twice before breakfast. Then he would sit through a lesson by Wulfric.

"Now sorcerer training is much different than a wizard." Wulfric lectured, pacing in front of Harry who was sitting in a chair in the library. "A wizard merely needs to read a book to learn the spell. Then use the magic of his surroundings to do it. A sorcerer on the other hand has to concentrate. He must use the magic from within himself."

"So essentially it's easier being a wizard?" Harry questioned

"Yes and no." Wulfric answered cryptically

"Can you elaborate on that?"

"While it might be easier for a wizard to learn spells," Wulfric explained "They can easily run out of spells to use and materials while a sorcerers spells are much stronger and the quantity depends on the sorcerer himself."

Harry nodded and thought silently to himself for a moment before a questioned hit him

"A wizard wouldn't be able to become a sorcerer, right?" Harry asked

Wulfric shook his head "Unless they were somehow given immense power they would not be able to, but if magical power was granted to them by let's say a Demilich or dragon, then they might."

"But a sorcerer would be able to become a wizard?" Harry inquired "Since becoming a wizard is fairly simple in this dimension."

"Well, yes I suppose then could." Wulfric answered "But there is no reason for it."

"So when do we begin training?" Harry asked excitedly

"What kind do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking dueling or something."

The old man sunk deep into thought for several moments before answering "I think we need to figure out what type of magic affinity you have first. Then what school of magic you would fit into."

"My what?" Harry asked completely lost.

Wulfric frowned "What do they teach you in that school?" he demanded

Harry shrugged "Transfiguration, charms, potions… the normal stuff I guess."

The old mage sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Fine, your school was horrible, I get that. Do you know what the six base elements are?"

Harry shook his head

"They are; fire, water, earth, air, light and dark." Wulfric said enlightening the young boy "There are many spells that do not have an element, like Magic Missile for example, which is just a bolt of pure magic."

"Are there more elements?"

"They are many other. Those are just the base six. There is; Ice, Lightning, Poison and many others. New ones are being made all the time when one mixes different elements together. Most times it just results in large deadly explosions, but sometimes you might find a new one."

Harry ingested this new knowledge "So anyone can use any element?"

Wulfric replied in the negative "No not at all. Most people can only use a couple of elements, there are some who have mastered several but usually the max is three."

"What elements can you use?"

Wulfric smiled "I excel in fire, but I can use a few others if need be."

"How do you find out what elements you can use?"

"Let me teach you."

* * *

**A Few later of Major Frusteration.**

"Okay… let's try this," Wulfric said, massaging his temples "Try and reach out to your magical core."

"My what?" Harry asked

Wulfric looked at him "Your magical core… you know. Where your magic is."

Harry stared at the ground, embarrassed.

Wulfric eyed Harry curiously as he walked over to him. "I'll teach you how then." He said, placing a hand on his forehead.

He was silent for several moments, his brows furrowed after about a minute before he let go.

"How is that possible?" he muttered to himself

"How is what possible?" Harry asked worriedly

"You have no core… none whatsoever."

Harry sweat dropped "Then how do I do magic?"

Wulfric shrugged "It is quite interesting. Every sorcerer, no every man and elf has some kind of core even if it's not large or used, but you have none whatsoever."

"What does that mean?"

Wulfric shrugged again "You had just an empty void where your core should be. It was like your core was just a black hole."

Harry was shaken with the news. True he had never heard of magic cores in Hogwarts or anywhere in the wizarding world, he just assumed it was something every wizard had.

"Maybe your aura might explain this dilemma." Wulfric offered "It could be something I missed."

Harry nodded; summoning his aura was something he had been working on for a long time he couldn't manage it just yet, but Wulfric assured him it wouldn't be long.

The old man watched as Harry closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Several minutes passed without anything. Wulfric was about to tell Harry to do something else when he noticed the air begin to ripple around him.

The air around the meditating boy slowly began to turn a dark black. Within it, several streaks of bright light could be made out. It seemed to radiated evil and malevolence, but oddly at the same time it emitted good and righteousness.

"My god." Wulfric exclaimed after several moments.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and gazed around himself. A very sour look spread across his face. "I'm dark…" he whispered

Wulfric shook his head quickly. "No you are not. I have seen many a dark auras. They are usually a dark purple, not pure black."

Harry stared at the aura that was his "Then what is it?"

"I'm not sure, my boy, but I will find out. For now, let us get back to our training."

The-boy-who-was-not-a-dark-sorcerer stood up and nodded. "What's next?"

"Before we figure out what school magic you are."

Harry looked confused again

Wulfric sighed and blinked slowly. It was excruciatingly difficult not to bang his head against something incredibly hard. "There are eight schools of magic. Abjuration is the school that focuses on protective spells and magic. Transmutation is the second, they focus on changing things. Conjuration, the school of making things from nothing, they are also quite proficient in teleportation. The fourth school is known as Divination, they are a school of light magic and are for the most part quite peaceful. Next comes the school Enchantment or Charm, I'm pretty sure you can guess what they do. Evocation the sixth school uses magic based on energy. The seventh and one of the largest schools is the school of Illusion, they do many things, and among them are hallucinations which can be harmful, shadow spells that use magical shadows to create things with physical substance. The last school is one that is rather... well 'dead' these past few hundred years."

"Why is it dead?"

"If you let me finish you would know." Wulfric said dryly. The boy was full of questions that day. "The last school is the school of Necromancy. They were the school of life and death. Unlike Divination that just healed, Necromancers could bring the dead back to life with relative ease. They could suck the life force out of their enemies and raise armies of undead soldiers."

"That sounds horrible." Harry said "And so was that pun you made"

"Maybe so maybe not, Necromancers were not by any means evil. Many of them did much good in their lives." Wulfric said "And that pun was funny. There is no need to be bitter about it."

"Then why aren't there any more of them?" Harry asked ignoring Wulfric's last sentence

"The school was made illegal several hundred years ago. It is punishable by death in the Free Lands to learn it."

"Is there any other ways of magic?" Harry asked, stubborn to find out everything he could about this dimensions magic.

"There is of course Arcane magic. Which is what you could call the ham in the sandwich. It is what holds everything together."

"But the ham doesn't hold the sandwich together. The mustard does." Harry argued

Wulfric shook his head "The mustard is a condiment, like the schools. It is not necessarily needed in the sandwich and you can make do without it."

"What good is a ham sandwich without mustard?" Harry countered "Just like what good is magic without the schools?"

"It is quite good. I personally prefer mayonnaise on my ham sandwiches, but I can make do without any condiments at all. Just like many make do without learning from a particular school and just focus on Arcane magic.."

"But just like mustard makes a sandwich better, learning a certain school makes your magic better."

Before Harry could reply, Sirius spoke up from the doorway where he was standing quietly

"Are you two seriously comparing magic to a ham sandwich?"

Wulfric looked at the man "Well yes…"

Sirius sighed "Don't you know you always compare it to dogs?"

Harry face-palmed

"How?" Wulfric asked curiously with twinkling eyes

"Well for an example, Transmutation would be like a Retriever, it is strong and quite good for offense and if needed it can be used relatively decently for defense."

Wulfric nodded his head sagely "I see your point, but what would Divination be?"

"A Chihuahua, mostly ineffective, sounds funny and is only used by incredibly useless people."

XXX

Wulfric began Harry's training in sorcery with basic meditation lessons.

"The only way for you to figure what school you belong to and what branch of magic suits you best is to meditate and find out from within yourself. Since meditation is important to a sorcerer's spell casting, it will double as your concentration training." Wulfric said "So first I am going to need you to levitate a few feet in the air."

It took Harry part of the day to learn the Arcane levitation spell properly. When he had it down, Wulfric had him levitate ten feet in the air and begin meditation.

Harry closed his eyes and began to mentally multitask. He began hearing sounds around him after several minutes. At first he ignored it, and then a wretched stench hit his nostrils so he peeked open his eyes to see what was going on around him.

Beneath him was a large pile of Sirius's old dirty laundry and in front of him were several crates of rotten tomatoes and eggs. Wulfric and Sirius were standing next to it hefting, the rotten food in preparation to throw it at him. Harry frowned slightly and closed his eyes hoping it was just something they were doing to try and distract him

Then a rotten tomato hit him in the face

Harry's concentration shattered into a million pieces and he went plummeting into the laundry beneath him.

"One-nil." Sirius said as Harry's head popped out of the dirty clothes.

"What the **fuck **was that for?!" Harry demanded, wiping the tomato juice off of his face.

"When you are in battle do you think your foe will just allow you to concentrate on your spells?" Wulfric asked "Would you rather I shoot arrows at you and have Sirius jab at you with a pointy stick?"

Harry scowled and got out of the pile of rags "What's the dirty laundry for?"

"Incentive." Wulfric said simple "Motivation to stay in the air and not fall."

'Now back up you go." Sirius mocked "I am rather enjoying this."

Harry muttered several curses under his breath and slowly levitated back into the air.

Several hours later, they left Harry's training room. The young mage had managed to keep in the air for nearly fifteen minutes while being belted by rotten food. What took him out of the air what a large coconut that him in his 'Family Jewels'. It took him several minutes to get out of the pile of garments that were underneath him and he was still not speaking with Sirius even though he had apologized profusely with minimum jokes made.

"Look, I didn't mean to hit you there." Sirius said for the thousands time

"Sirius, shut up! You are driving me nuts!" Harry yelled, not realizing what he said until Sirius was laughing his ass off

"Haha, I'm driving you nuts after hitting you in the nuts with a nut. Oh the puns!" he laughed, holding onto a small table to keep himself steady

"That wasn't funny…" Harry said ignoring the chuckles of Wulfric

"Not in the slightest." Wulfric agreed "But you have to admit, your godfather is slightly nutty."

Harry groaned and leaving them laughing in the hallway to go take a long shower.

"Harry, your next lesson is in an hour," Wulfric called after him "I left the spell I need you to learn on your table."

The-boy-who-was-pelted-with-rotten-foodstuffs shouted his confirmation and entered his room. On his table was a small scroll that had another Arcane spell in it.

_Since you are a wizard in your dimension, it might be possible for you to learn straight off a book or scroll. _Wulfric had told him; _Even if you can it will most likely be limited to magic of the Arcane ways._

Harry had asked why, but the old man just shrugged his shoulders

_Magic works in strange ways. Arcane Magic is the only magic sorcerers can learn without innate abilities for it. I personally can learn any fire spell from a book or scroll with ease, maybe you'll be able to learn everything, but if what you said is true and what you tried from the books in the library didn't work then you might only be able to learn Arcane Magic until we find your calling. Do not dwell on it, Harry. Being proficient in Arcane Magic will give you a definite edge it any battle then being limited to one school. When you do find your school, you'll learn your spells innately at the speed your magic chooses. _

After trying to learn the levitation spell, they found out it was possible for him to learn Arcane Magic out of books like wizards. They still couldn't find out his school yet, but they were still trying.

* * *

**A Little While Later**

"Where are we?" Harry asked for the millionth time. He was blindfolded and being led by the arm by Wulfric. He could hear Sirius behind them giggle every few moments.

Wulfric had blind folded him and teleported them to a place unknown to him. He had asked several times where they were, but Wulfric refused to tell.

"You shall see young one, you shall see." Wulfric asked cryptically "Did you learn that invisibility spell?"

Harry nodded his blindfolded head

They walked on for several minutes in silence. Harry could feel the area around them begin to get much hotter and humid as they walked on. He strained his ears to listen for anything familiar. All he heard as the sound of gushing and rushing water near them.

The stopped and Harry felt the blindfold being removed from around his eyes.

Blinking several times in the setting sun, Harry surveyed his surroundings. Around them were many large pools of water bordered by large stones. The water was steaming and seemed to almost be boiling in some places. At the far side of it was a large wooden building. The whole place was empty of people.

"Where are we?" Harry asked confusedly. Why would they bring him there?

"Welcome to the female part of the hotsprings of Zandoria." Wulfric said

Harry looked at the old man in panic "We shouldn't be here."

"That's the point." Sirius said "The springs open in about five minutes, then a lot of women will be in here."

Harry looked even more confused. If they knew they weren't supposed to be there, and people who would most likely castrate them for being there were going to show up any moment, why were they there and what did it have to do with the invisibility…

Oh. Shit.

"You guys don't expect me to do that don't you?" Harry pleaded desperately "That's demeaning and seriously dangerous to my life and well-being."

"You need to learn how to concentrate on a spell while being distracted." Wulfric explained "Bringing you here was Sirius's idea."

Harry glared at his Godfather who smirked in return

"You'll thank me later." Sirius said, pointing his own wand at himself, turning invisible with a disillusionment charm.

"Concentrate on the spell, Harry," Wulfric said turning invisible himself "Or you might be severely bodily harmed because the women of Zandoria hate being peeped on by perverts."

"You expect me to concentrate on a spell while surrounded by naked women?!" Harry shouted, terrified of the consequences of not being able to hold the spell.

"I still don't see what is so hard in that…" The invisible Wulfric said, musing to himself.

A bell rang in the distance, informing Harry that stampedes of women were coming towards him. He cursed under his breath and cast the spell.

It didn't work

Harry began to seriously panic after casting quite a few times and he didn't turn invisible. He waved his hands frantically, but nothing happened.

The door of the small wooden structure on the other side of the springs was slowly opening

Harry swore and pulled out his wand. He wasn't supposed to use it, but this was a life or being beaten until he wished for death situation.

The spell was successful just as the first lady stepped out of the wooden building with a towel wrapped mostly around her.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and prayed to any divine being that could hear him.

More and more females began to file into the springs, but Harry firmly kept his eyes closed. It was fine for several minutes until someone walked to close to him and bumped into him.

Harry panicked and backed away quickly, looking around himself to make sure he didn't bump into anyone else. He almost lost control of the spell, but managed to keep it going. The woman looked suspiciously where he was just standing, but walked away after a few seconds. Harry sighed in relief and accidently gave his surroundings a good look.

Almost getting an anime style nosebleed, Harry choked and his eyes shot to the ground. He concentrated strongly on the spell in hopes to drive the images from his mind. It almost felt like he was cheating on Ginny just being there. He tried as hard as he could not to look up, but his male hormones betrayed him.

He looked up and gazed around for a few moments at the woman around the springs before getting a very anime style nosebleed. He gasped and quickly used his sleeve to wipe it.

"Did you hear something?" Harry heard someone say

Harry slowly backed away towards the edge of the springs where there was a wooden fence. He kept his eyes on the ground to avoid losing control of the spell. As he walked backwards he felt himself step on something

"AAAIIEEEEE!" Someone shouted in his ear.

In his surprise, Harry dropped the spell and looked around. Beside him, a man appeared, dropping his own spell.

The man was a little taller than Harry, but that could be due to his large mane of white hair. He had two red lines coming down from his eyes to his chin. A metal plate adorned his head, written on it was something Harry couldn't read. He didn't look very old aside from his stark white hair.

"Oh crap." He said, looking around at the enraged woman and young man

"Pervert!" a woman accused

"I'm not pervert!" the man retorted "I'm a **super **pervert!"

"And you just sealed our death certificate." Harry mourned, prepared to flee.

"GET THEM!" The women shouted

The man grabbed Harry by the shirt and disappeared over the fence. effectively saving there lives because several sharp and pointy objects hit the fence where they were standing seconds before.

The women followed the two males over the fence (wrapping themselves in towels first) and chased them through the town of Zandoria.

An hour later, Harry and the man were hiding in an alley behind the blacksmith shop, panting heavily as their pursuers gave up and returned to the springs.

"Whew…" the man said "That was a close one. You should be careful next time you're peeping."

"I wasn't peeping." Harry said defensively "I was training."

"Training, eh?" the man said with a chuckle "Well you definitely need to work on your stealth."

"At least I wasn't staring at the woman!"

"I was doing research!" The man responded

"Yeah, sure you were." Harry said sarcastically

"Who are you anyways?" the man demanded.

"My apprentice." An old man said behind him.

The pervert spun around, a large smile spreading across his face. "Wulfric! Long time no see!"

The two men embraced in a hug much to the surprise of Harry.

"I see you saved my apprentice from an untimely death." Wulfric said thankfully

"So he **was **training…" the man said "Huh… weird."

"What where you doing there?" Wulfric asked "More of your research?"

The white haired man nodded enthusiastically.

"Who are you?" Harry asked hesitantly, not sure if finding out might actually be a good thing.

"You can call me Mr. J, I'm a sage of great renown." The age said proudly

"And a pervert." Harry muttered

"Super pervert." Mr. J corrected "So you are a sorcerer I assume?"

Harry nodded "I was practicing my concentration."

The man laughed and patted Harry on the shoulder "The old invisibility spell in the Hot Springs. That's an old one."

Wulfric smiled "It works."

Mr. J nodded "That it does."

"Are you a sorcerer too?" Harry asked

The white haired man shook his head "No, not at all."

"But you were under an invisibility spell."

The man shook his head "No that wasn't a spell."

Wulfric glanced at his pocket watch "Well, we must get going, there is one more thing I wanted us to work tonight. It was good to see you, old friend. You really should drop by for some tea sometime."

Mr. J smiled and gave Wulfric another hug and said his goodbye and disappearing with a puff of smoke.

"Who was that?" Harry asked

"An old friend." Wulfric answered "And pervert supreme."

* * *

**An Hour Late**r

When they reached in the tower, Wulfric sat Harry down and explained what he was going to do.

"I want to check your magical power." Wulfric clarified "It is a simple procedure. I cast a spell on you and point this," he held up a small rectangular device, "at you and a number will appear on it."

"What do you mean by magic power?" Harry asked

"A sorcerers magic spells power varies on his magical power. For a normal sorcerer that is usually around 1000. A strong sorcerer might have the power around two or three thousand. I personally being an old and strong mage have 4000. The most I've heard of a person having was a dark elf in the mainland, his strength was somewhere in the 5 thousands. Particularly weak sorcerers might only have 800. New sorcerers who have just found out about their powers and haven't strengthened them or most normal people only have around 500."

Harry smiled; he was probably going to be around 2000 or 3000. He mastered the Patronus charm in his third year, he ran the DA in his fifth year. I mean common, he had magic power in truckloads.

Wulfric stood over Harry and smiled as he waved his hand and cast the spell. Numbers that he didn't recognize began to hover over him. He waited several seconds, for Wulfric to tell him.

It was nearly a minute before the numbers stopped and Wulfric gasped

"What is it?" Harry asked worriedly, doubts began to fill his mind. He didn't have a magical core, right. Maybe he didn't have any magical power. Maybe all of his power came from his wand and that's why he can't cast without it. Maybe he was slowly losing all of his magic in this dimension. "What's wrong?" he asked fearfully

The small rectangular device exploded in Wulfric's hand

"It's over 9000!"

* * *

_Now then... don't you want to leave me a review? Of course you do._

_So common, don't waste time. Gimme a review._


End file.
